Much more than who we are
by Jasonwilesfan13
Summary: 5 years have passed since the 55 closed and also since bosco and faith have spoken. When they finally see eachother again, will they be able to fix things? Please Read and Review! this is my first fanfiction story Rated T for adult language
1. Chapter 1

_***I dont own anything or anyone. this is just a story i made up.* this is my first fan fiction ever so please let me know if you like it so far, and if you do . i will continue. And if you have any pointers, im open to suggestions. Thank**_** you.**

It's been Five years since Bosco and faith have talked to each other, and five years since the 55 closed. After everything that they have been through, they both thought they would be able to stay in touch and mend all of the problems they had before the precinct closed. Faith hadn't heard much about Bosco in a long time, not for the lack of trying, so she figured he just moved on with his life and was doing well. Bosco was still a beat cop in bed stuy's 79th precinct. He was doing good for himself but he felt like there was still something missing. He thought about finding a woman and starting to settle down, but it wasn't right for him. He finally realized after five very long years that the only woman he could ever imagine himself with was faith, but he couldn't just call her after all this time and tell her he loved her. She would just laugh at him he thought, and there is no way that she would ever feel the same towards him, especially now, her being at major cases and all. She probably had enough on her plate without him coming back around and stirring up her life. If she did, she would've called him or at least tried to talk to him when they would see each other on a call. But she hasn't. So he just gave up hope.

Bosco was sitting in his RMP with his new partner Matthew Price after their meal period was over. He liked Price; he was good at his job. He never really had much to talk about and that was fine with Bosco. He didn't want to talk about much himself. So they just stuck to talking about sports and the skells they picked up and occasionally Price would mention his family. Bosco would talk about faith and her kid every once and while. But Price put together everything Bosco would tell him. He knew there was something more behind the stories about faith than Bosco led on. So far the day was pretty quiet, they had a few domestic calls but nothing serious.

"Man I just wish the shift would be over already, I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in days" Bosco muttered

"Yeah. After that call on Thursday, with that kid, I haven't been able to get much sleep either." Price said quietly.

"I just don't know what kind of people can just beat the crap out of their son and not care at all. It makes me sick. The look on that kids face when we finally found him…" looking over at price "that's what makes me wake up and keep coming back here every day. Knowing that we helped him get away from those scumbag parents of his, really feels good." He said slowly shaking his head

"Damnit Bosco" Price said kind of ashamed "I just wish we could've gotten to him sooner ya know? That kid didn't deserve to be beaten like that. No one deserves that. It just..."

He was interrupted when their radios crackled to life "units in the 79 we have a 10-13, 10-13 at 108 and park, plain clothes officers involved, shots have been fired"

"10-4 central, 7-9 George responding" Price retorted as Bosco flipped on the lights and took off.

As Bosco and Price arrived to the scene, there were already two other units surrounding the building. They both jumped out of the car and headed over to 7-9 Charlie. All four officers approached the front of the building and the other two in 7-9 Michael headed around back. Bosco took the lead and started up the steps with his partner right behind him. He signaled for them to continue when they heard another shot ring out and they rushed up to the third floor. At the top of the steps, Bosco could see someone in the middle of the hallway on the ground

"SHIT!" Bosco yelled

"wh- what is it Bosco?" Price asked worried

"It's Ty Davis. I worked with him at the 55" shaking his head in distress, Bosco couldn't believe it.

"7-9 George to central, I have a visual on the plain clothes officer. He is wounded; we need a bus on a rush at this location. I do not have a visual on the perp yet"

"10-4 George we have a bus en route to your location"

"Okay boys let's move in, I don't see the son of a bitch so be careful. And lets get Davis out of here" Bosco commanded, that's his friend in there and he wasn't going to let him die.

As Bosco moved towards Davis to see if he was still breathing, he had seen out of the corner of his eye something moving in the room next to him. He quickly motioned for his guys to come back him up. He stood up and slowly made his way into the room. It was dark and he could barely see his gun in his hand let alone see if someone was standing right in front of him. He moved toward the window to try and let a little light in, when he did he seen the man standing in the corner of the room with his gun aimed right at Bosco. Gun shots rang out through the room.

"Bosco! Did it hit your vest man? C'mon man, hold on. Its gunna be okay, just stay with me here."Price cried out "where is that bus! We have two wounded officers here!"

"damnit Bosco, you did it again. You go into places alone and you know you shouldn't. You would think you would've learned that after all these years" Bosco said to himself as he was slowly losing consciousness "F-f-f-faith" he groaned out loud before he lost consciousness.

"Alright Price, on three I want you to slide the backboard under him." the medic stated "one, two, three! Okay now let's get him out of here. And fast, he's losing a lot of blood."

"C'mon Bosco, you gotta stay with me here, don't die on me." Price said in a small voice "hey at least you got that jag-off. Okay man, we are at the hospital now, just a little bit longer and you'll be good as new. Just hold on!" Price said to assure Bosco, or maybe himself, he wasn't too sure right now. All he knew was his partner was in bad shape and he needed him to make it.

They wheeled Bosco into the ER and the doctors immediately started to work on him. Price stood outside of the room for a few minutes before he remembered that Davis was brought in before Bosco. He turned and started to walk towards Davis' room when he seen a nurse.

"Uhh I was just wondering about the other officer that came in just now, how is he?" price asked the nurse walking out of trauma 3

"Lieutenant Davis? He has a through and through in his right bicep and another bullet that luckily hit his vest but has three broken ribs but they didn't puncture anything. They are taking him up to surgery now." she said as she looked at the room full of officers "are you officer Boscorelli's partner?"

"Yes m'am, I am. How is he? I-Is he going to be alright?" price asked dreading the answer

She looked down at her clip board and back up at the young officer "how about we talk in another room, somewhere a little more private?" as she turned and started heading toward the nurses lounge. "You may have a seat officer" she stated

"Can you just please tell me if he's going to make it." The man said as he sat down ringing out his hands

"Officer Boscorelli was hit three times. One bullet was stopped by his vest another one went through his vest and punctured his lung and hit an artery. He was also hit is his upper left thigh, but the bullet didn't cause much damage there. He has lost a large amount of blood and we have to get his blood pressure up before we can do the surgery to remove the bullets and to repair his lung and artery." she said shaking her head slowly as she watched the young man in front of her start to tear up with each word she spoke. "It is crucial that we get him stabilized soon or else we may lose him. In his file I have here it says to contact a 'Faith Yokas' in case of an emergency, Is that correct officer?"

"Ahh. Yeah I guess so." He wasn't even sure what he was saying yes to, all he could think about were the words the woman just told him. His partner might not make it. 'Oh god' he said to himself "No. this can't be happening, I should've been there to back him up. What the hell was I doing?" Shaking his head in disbelief as his lieutenant came into the room and patted him on his back.

"Matt, Bosco will be okay. He's a fighter. He's been through a hell of a lot more than this. He will pull through. You just gotta believe in him." He said as he sat down and patted his young officer on the back.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_***I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR**_** ANYONE.* Please remember that this is still my very first fanfiction. I'm not going to make this all lovey dovey. i am just getting started. i'd like to make this a long story. so please review and let me know what you think. Thank you**

Faith had gotten home a few hours ago. She and Emily were sitting on the couch watching TV eating pizza when the phone rang.

"I'll get it mom, stay there." Emily said as she walked into the kitchen and answered the phone expecting it to be her boyfriend mike.

"Hello, is Faith Yokas available?" asked the man on the phone

"Uhm, may I ask whose speaking?" Emily questioned

"Ah yes, this is Doctor Roberts from Kings County hospital. It's very important that I reach Faith Yokas" He said very kindly

"Oh okay, yeah she's here." Emily said quickly, looking back at her mother on the couch "Mom there is a Doctor Roberts on the phone that needs to talk to you; he said it's very important."

"Okay baby." She said rushing over to the phone. A million questions racing through her head at that very moment. "Hello, this is Faith." She said so fast that she barely could understand it.

"Yes, Faith, My name is Erik Roberts from Kings County hospital. I am the Lead Emergency room doctor tonight, We had a man come in about an hour ago that had been shot and you are his primary person listed for an emergency, we were hoping that you could come in so we can talk about his condition and you could sign some papers?" the man asked humbly

The only person she knew she was the primary contact for was Bosco, but that was so long ago. He had to of changed it by now. But who could it of been. 'Oh god' she said to herself 'what if it is Bosco. Oh god. Please let him be okay'.

"Doc, may I ask who the man is?" she asked hoping, no, wishing it wasn't Bosco.

"Yes, M'am it is Maurice Bos-" Is all he got out Before faith interrupted

"Oh my god! I'll be there as soon as I can!" she cried out as she hung up the phone and rushed into her bedroom.

"Mom?" Emily hurried behind her "What's going on? Is everything okay?" she asked as she watched her mother throwing clothes into her old work bag

"Em, I want you to get a change of clothes and come with me. Something happened to Bosco, He's been shot Em." She said as tears started pouring down her face when she finally said the words. Emily was already in her room and almost done packing by the time faith was done.

Faith felt her knees go weak and she collapsed onto her bedroom floor, Emily came into the room and seen her mother crying hysterically and sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. "Mom, Bosco is tough. You know that. We just gotta get there and be with him and he will be okay." She said trying to hold back her own tears.

They finally stood up and Emily drove them to the hospital, the car ride was mostly silent until faith looked over at Emily while she was still crying and said "Em, this is the first time Bosco has gotten hurt and I haven't been there for him, after all this time, I've always been by his side and I wasn't this time. What if, what if he-" Emily stopped her before she could finish, she hated when her mom cried and she knew how much she missed Bosco and she knew how much he missed her as well. But she also knew that if her mom was there next to him that he would find it in himself somewhere to pull through, just because of the love he had for her. "Mom, please don't say that. You might not have been with him when he got hurt, but you will be there when he wakes up. And that's what matters." Just then they pulled up to the hospital. They parked right outside of the doors and both of them ran in.

Faith went straight to the nurses' station. "I'm detective Faith Yokas, doctor Roberts called me and said that Maurice Boscorelli has been brought in. Where is he?" she said in a panic

"Ah, Faith, I'm Doctor Roberts" He said shaking her hand "Right this way m'am." He leaded Faith and Emily into the nurses Lounge where Officer Price was still waiting. "Oh I'm sorry officer; I didn't think anyone was in here." He stated

"F-Faith? Faith Yokas?" officer price said almost in shock when he seen her

"Yes? I'm sorry, do I know you?" she questioned him and looked at Emily for an answer but Emily just turned her head so her mother couldn't see her blush. Emily knew that Matt would be there, and she knew that her secret would be revealed tonight. She just wasn't sure how her mother was going to handle it.

"Oh" he said sadly "No you don't, but I've just heard a lot about you. I'm so sorry, I'm Officer Matthew Price. I am Bosco's partner at the 79." He said as he stuttered "but I'll just go into the other waiting room with everyone else. It's great to finally put a face to the name" he smiled and shook her hand as he darted out of the room. Emily looked at her mom and seen that she was very confused but didn't want to explain anything right now, so she just paid close attention to the doctor.

"Officer Boscorelli was shot three times, two penetrated him and one hit his vest causing a few broken ribs. The other actually went through his vest and punctured his lung and hit an artery. The other bullet hit him in his upper left thigh, luckily it didn't do much damage, well at least it didn't do damage we can't repair quickly. The problem is, he lost a lot of blood and his blood pressure is really low. We are pumping him with a lot of fluids to try and even it out. We can't do surgery to remove the bullets unless we get his pressure up. It has risen a little bit in the past half hour, but not enough. This is a very critical state he is in right now. Do you understand?" he said softly to the two ladies in front of him. "we are very skilled doctors here m'am and I assure you that he is in the best hands, we will do whatever means necessary to keep him with us." he stated as he watched both ladies start to cry

"Can I go see him? Please? Even if it's just for a minute, I need to see him." Faith pleaded with him through her tears.

"Yes you can go see him. But just for a few minutes." He said as he leaned in closed to her. "I'm not supposed to let anyone in the room at all." he whispered.

"Thank you doctor, I really appreciate it." She shook his hand and managed to carry herself over to the sink and splash cold water on her face to try and collect herself. Then the doctor led her to his room. This will be the first time in five years she would speak to him, but he wouldn't be able to hear her or talk back. She just needed to tell him how she felt. It might be her last chance; she needed to see his face. As she neared his room, her heart was beating so hard she swore everyone in the hospital would be able to hear it. The doors opened and there he was lying on the bed, tubes everywhere, she couldn't help but think back to the months he spent in mercy just a few years ago where it was the exact same picture in front of her. She tried to fight back her tears but they just came pouring out. She walked over to his bad and took his hand in hers, for that single moment she felt like the world was perfect, finally. Even though everything was far from it she felt safe, like he was safe too. It was like his hand was made just to hold hers.

"Bos, I know you can't hear me right now, and I know you probably still hate me, but I'm here bos. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever left. I just need you to be okay. I need you to pull through this. It's going to be hard, but hell, you've been through a lot worse, right?" she forced a half smile "look I just wanted to tell you that it was my fault…Everything was my fault. I was jealous of Cruz, I know it was stupid. But I didn't want her to take you away. I-I loved you bos. Shit, I always have. I loved you since I met you in the academy. I was going to leave Fred after I became a cop. The only person I could ever imagine myself with was you. But you always seemed to have another girlfriend and never showed interest in me. And geez, who am I kidding why would a guy like you ever want someone like me? Even after me and Fred finally did split up, I have two kids. What would you want with that? What I'm trying to say here really is that I just don't want to lose you. I mean yeah, we haven't talked in years, and everyday felt like a lifetime. But I just couldn't imagine never seeing you again. And when you do wake up, I'll understand if you tell me to leave. You just have to be okay Bos. You just do. I'll be out in the waiting room until you wake up. I love you Maurice" she leaned down and kissed his forehead and as she did he squeezed her hand gently. It took her by surprise, she cried even harder. 'Did he hear everything I just said to him?' she asked herself

She left the room and went back to see doctor Roberts. "Doc, when I was talking to him, his eyes were closed but he squeezed my hand, that's good right?" she asked nervously

"Well yes, that's a very good sign actually. I'm going to go check his pressure now. If he can squeeze your hand, it should be up to a decent level now." The doctor said with a large grin on his face

"Hey...Uh doc, do you think he could hear what I said to him…?" playing with the zipper on her jacket trying not to show her embarrassment

"Yes Faith I do believe that he heard what you said to him in there, and I also think that might be the reason his levels are coming up. So thank you for whatever you said to him" he said as he walked into Bosco's room

Faith stood at the window and watched, as the doctor took Bosco's vitals and gave him for fluids for what seemed like an eternity before he came back out. "Well doc?" was all she could manage to get out at the time.

"His blood pressure has increased a great amount and it looks like we will be sending him up for surgery as soon as they prep him. So if you'd like to go in there once more, you are more than welcome to."

"Thanks doc." faith walked back into Bosco's room, and stood next to his bed and grabbed his hand once again "well Bos, they are gunna take you up to the O.R. now, you better fight to wake up when they do. The doc says things are starting to look good now. So let's keep it that way. I'll call your Ma when they take you but I just wanted to see you again before you went. So good luck, I'll be waiting for you" and with that, she kissed his forehead once more stepped back and took a good look at him and left the room. When they took him up stairs she called his moms house and left a message for her to call her back that it was important. Faith retreated back to the nurse's lounge where she had left her daughter. She walked in the room to find Emily talking to Matthew Price.


	3. Chapter 3

***_ANDDD I STILL DONT OEN ANYTHING. I DONT KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY. IF YOU DO, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I REALLY APPRECIATE_****_ IT._**

"Hey. How is he mom?" Emily asked nervously.

"Well… his blood pressure finally stabilized and they just took him up for surgery. So, things are looking better now." Faith said with a forced smile trying to convince her daughter everything was okay.

"Have you heard anything about Davis?" the young officer asked

"Davis? Ty Davis?" faith asked in a slight panic

"Yeah he is in surgery too, ah we got a 10-13 call and Davis was hit. Bosco went to move him out of the hall when he seen the guy and he went after him. That's uhh, when he was shot." Price said hesitantly

"Oh God. No I haven't heard anything. But I'm sure they will come find you when he is out. Geez this is bad" Faith said, as she rubbed her face.

"Hey…mom?"Emily said sheepishly

"Yeah sweetie?" faith looked up at her teary eyed daughter.

She leaned over to her mother slowly "did you tell him you love him yet? He needs to know." She whispered.

"I I-uhh. Emily!" she said shocked

"Mom, Charlie and I have known for a long time that you love Bosco. We love him too. I'm not sure what actually happened with you two, but you need to fix it. He still loves you so much." she said matter of factly

"M'am." Price said sheepishly "I don't mean to eaves drop on your conversation and all, but he really does love you. He tried to find a girl to settle down with, but all her ever talks about or thinks about it you. I mean he raves about how great your kids are." Trying not to smile, price continued. "Shoot, we even go and see Emily every once and awhile on our lunch break, then for the next week that's all he can talk about." He finally cracked; he looked at Emily and smiled from ear to ear. Emily turned her head and blushed. She knew her mom would find out today.

Faith looked at both of them, stunned; she didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to be mad at Emily or flattered that Matthew Price was telling her these things. She looked at Emily with a slight smile "Em, you still talk to Bosco? Why didn't you tell me?"

Emily knew she was caught now but her mom didn't seem angry. 'This isn't as bad as I thought it would be.' she thought to herself. She glanced at matt with a smile and looked back at her mom "I just though you would be mad if I talked to him, but it's Bosco. He's like our dad, but better. I didn't wanna lose him mom" she said as she twiddled her thumbs

"Em you know I would never tell you that you couldn't talk to Bosco, he's been a part of your life forever. Just because he and I haven't seen eye to eye in awhile, doesn't mean you can't still be around him. I know that you and Charlie love him." She said with a smile, but inside, her heart was breaking. "Just how much do you talk to him? And what do you two talk about?" faith asked, trying not to pry too much but she was curious.

"Well" Emily said, trying not to lie to her mother but also trying not to tell her the whole truth. "Me Charlie and Bosco go out to dinner once every two weeks, and sometimes him and matt will take us out to lunch on the weekends. We talk on the phone almost every day, I don't know about Charlie though. We helped him move into his new house awhile ago, about a month after dad died. It's a really big place, it's got four bedrooms. He even lets us stay over and stuff when we don't wanna stay at school. He'll come get us in the morning and we'll go out and then stay there then he'll take us back to the dorms. He helps us with school sometimes and, I don't mom. He just kind of is like a dad for us now."

Faith just shook her head. Confused by everything her daughter was saying to her. "You talk to him that much Em?" She asked confused. "A month after your father died? That was four years ago Emily. I didn't know that you were still that close with him. I'm so sorry"

"No Mom, I'm sorry. I knew you would be mad. We just missed him a lot. Ya know?" Knowing that her mother did Miss Bosco just as much as they did, Emily started to feel guilty about going behind her back and seeing him.

"Yeah baby, I know. I just wish you would've told me that you still talk to him. But I'm not mad Emily, I could never be mad at you for talking to Bosco. He's Family. He will always be there for you and Charlie, and I'm glad he has been there for you. Because I know I haven't always been there." Faith went over to Emily and hugged her tightly, knowing that she was just as worried about Bosco. "I love you Em."

Emily felt her mother's warm tears on her cheek and started to cry too. "I love you too Mom. Bosco's going to be okay."

The three of them sat in the lounge together just talking about how Bosco and telling each other that he is strong and that he will make it. Faith stood up every once and awhile and paced the room. They were all starting to get a little impatient. Four hours have passed and worry was starting to set in. they haven't heard anything yet and that was unusual. Many officers came in the room periodically to see if they had heard anything. But no doctors came in. Another hour passed and Emily was asleep on the couch and Matt had just gone down to the cafeteria to get them all something to eat. The door opened and Doctor Roberts walked in.

"Faith." He said quietly, trying not to wake up Emily.

She nodded her head and quickly walked toward him. "How is he Doc?"

"We managed to remove both bullets and repair the damaged artery; we also fixed his punctured lung. We have him on a ventilator so he's not over working his lungs. So he will not be able to talk. He is heavily sedated and will not be awake for a little while. We will have to keep him here for a few days and when we do release him, he is going to need to have someone stay with him for a week after he is home. I cannot let anyone into his room to see him for at least an hour. He needs to rest and if someone is in there, he might get startled and try to talk and that will cause more damage to him." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. "So far, Officer Boscorelli is doing great. We had few complications while in surgery, but he pulled through. You have a fighter on your hands Faith." He said with a large smile. "I'll come back and tell you when you can go in and see him."

"Thank you so much Doc!" she shook his hand as a tear rolled down her cheek. He smiled and turned around to leave when faith remembered Davis was here too. "Doc?" she said quietly as he turned back to face her. "How is Lieutenant Davis doing?" He looked at his clip board then back up at faith.

"He is out of surgery, and he is doing well. He's awake right now. You can go and see him if you'd like." He said with a small smile, as she nodded back at him. "Let me get my daughter, and then you can show me his room?" she asked quietly as she moved towards Emily and woke her up. "Em, wake up sweetie, we are going to see Davis for a little bit, then we can go visit Bosco when he wakes up. Okay?" she said softly as Emily jumped up and wiped her eyes.

"Bosco's okay. Right?" She said as they exited the lounge and headed towards Ty's room.

"Yeah Em, He's going to be just fine." As faith smiled at Emily she knew that everything was really going to be okay. "Em, when we get into the room, I want you to say hi to Ty and then go back and find matt and tell him what's going on. Bring him back to Ty's room so he can wait with us to go see Bosco." Faith stated.

"Okay, I will. Is Ty going to be okay too?" she was worried about Ty too. He was also like family to her.

"Yeah Em, Ty is strong too. He'll be alright." Faith could tell that this was taking a lot out of Emily. She loved Bosco and Ty. She grew up around them. And man, she was really grown up. The finally reached Ty's room and Doctor Roberts let them go in alone. He said he'd come back and get them when they could go visit with Bosco. They both walked in the room. Davis was laying down watching the news. He looked good. Well, good for just being shot.

"Hey Ty." Faith said quietly as she approached his bed with Emily following right behind her. "How ya doin?" she asked forcing a half smile. She hated seeing anyone in the hospital, especially a friend of hers.

"Faith!" Ty exclaimed "I'm alright, ya know besides being shot." He laughed a little. "What are you doing here? How have you been?" he asked as he seen Emily standing behind her "Em! What's up kiddo, haven't seen you in a while. You came all the way out here to see me?" Laughing again "I'm flattered"

"Hey Uncle Ty!" Emily said as she walked over and gently gave him a hug "I missed you. I'm sorry I haven't called you in awhile. School has just been rough lately. Ya know?" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Em, I know you're busy. Bosco told me. But you still didn't tell me why you are here now. Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked with a very curious look.

"Well I came home last night to see my mom and hangout with her. But she was called down here cause Bosco got shot too and she had to come sign some papers and stuff." She said sadly and she played with the side rail on his bed.

"What? Bosco was shot?" he asked seriously as he looked at Faith.

"Yeah Ty, They got your 10-13 call and Bosco was trying to get you out of the way when he seen the guy and went in the room after him and he got shot three times. One was stopped by his vest." She looked up at Ty's sad expression and couldn't help but let a tear fall. "He just got out of surgery and we are waiting to be able to see him." She looked over at Emily who still looked very drained and sad. "Em, how about you go look for Matt. Bring him back here in a little while I talk to Ty and catch up a bit."

"alright." She hugged Ty before she left the room and headed out to find Matt.

"Damn Faith, I can't believe you're here right now. It's been awhile." He was happy to see her; they also haven't talked in awhile. Only a few months, but that was still too long. "So are you going to talk to Bosco?" he asked trying not to be too obvious.

"Yeah Ty. I have to. I've missed him so much, and I don't know what I would've done if he didn't make it through that surgery. I mean, I know we haven't talked in a long time. But knowing that I would never be able to talk to him again…" he stopped her before she could finish.

"Faith, He loves you. You need to hear him out. And you need to make him listen to you. It's not going to be easy. But… I'm tired of him trying to get information about you out of me." He smiled at her and took her hand "Everyone knows you two love each other. We always knew. Why neither of you made the attempt at telling each other is beyond me. But this has gone on for way too long. Just tell him." And with that faith smiled and nodded her head. She knew he was right. They are both just too stubborn.

"I know Ty. Thank you." They sat there for a little while longer until Emily and matt came back. Matt introduced himself to Ty and they all talked about what happened today. Faith was starting to get impatient. She just wanted to go see Bosco. It's been five years since she's spoken to him, now she can't wait another five minutes. Faith stood up and headed for the nurses' station.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked kindly

"Uhh, Yes can you page Doctor Roberts for me please?" faith asked trying to stay calm when inside she was freaking out.

"Yes I can, is everything alright M'am?" the nurse looked at her with a slight bit of concern.

"I just need to ask him a few questions. He said he would be back shortly, but that was over an hour ago." Now showing some of her urgency the nurse paged the doctor.

"He is in with a patient right now. So it might take him a little bit but then he'll be right down. You can take a seat if you'd like." The nurse trying to be as comforting as possible grabbed a chair for her.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

**_~*AND YET, I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE. JUST THE IDEA OF THE STORY.*~_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. THIS IS JUST MY FIRST FAN FICTION AND IM SLOWLY STARTING TO GET DEEPER INTO THE STORY. DONT GIVE UP ON ME_**** YET.**

Bosco had just woken up as Doctor Roberts walked in the room. He wasn't sure what happened or where he was exactly. But by the way the room smelled, he knew immediately he was at a hospital. He hated the smell of hospitals, but he grew to know them all too well. He tried to move but his hands were restrained to the bed. Now he was even more confused. "What did I do now?' he thought to himself. He tried to talk but couldn't and that made him even more frustrated. His throat hurt really badly. And well, so did his whole body really. The doctor walked over to him and put his hand on his arm.

"Officer Boscorelli, you are on a ventilator. I am going to take it out, but I'm gong to need your complete cooperation or else I won't be able to remove it." He said in a soft voice. Bosco nodded slightly letting the doctor know he would comply with his request. "Okay Maurice, I'm going to tilt your head back. And on the count of three I need you to swallow, so I can take the tube out." The doctor tilted his head back slightly and counted. "One, Two, Three" and he pulled out the tube with ease. And Bosco coughed a little bit. "Officer, there are a few people here that want to come in and see you, but if you're not up to it, I can tell them to come back tomorrow." He said in a teasing tone.

"No." Bosco said shaking his head. "Send them in."

"Okay Maurice, I just need to take your vitals and give you some medicine. Then I'll go get them." He said as he started the round of vitals and drew the shot of morphine.

"Hey, uhh doc." Bosco said confused. "Is Davis okay? I mean, did he make it?" he said softly.

"Yes. Lieutenant Davis is just fine. You are both very lucky." The doctor said with a smile.

"Yeah…lucky alright" Bosco mumbled under his breath, thinking the doctor didn't hear him.

"Well officer, I know a lot of men that would consider you lucky." he said matter of factly.

"Oh yeah. And why's that huh?" Bosco countered and a sarcastic tone. "jealous that they didn't get shot like I did?"

"No. Lucky because you have a beautiful woman downstairs waiting patiently to be able to see you." And with that, the doctor was out the door.

Bosco lay in his bed now very curious as to what the doctor said. "Who would be waiting to see me? Besides my Ma… I think the Doc has lost his mind." So Bosco waited until he heard a voice he recognized. "Emily!" The door opened and there she was. He wondered who called her. 'Maybe matt called her? No, he doesn't have her number.' He thought to himself.

"Bosco! I'm so happy you're okay. You really had us worried!"

"I'm sorry Em. I'm alright though, you didn't have to come all the way back here to see me." He said with a half smile. "Wait Em, I really had _who_ worried?"

Emily knew he caught it. It would be any minute before her mom showed up anyway. "Might as well tell him now" she thought to herself. "Me and mom… They called her. She is still listed as your primary contact for an emergency. She's really worried Bosco.

"Y-Your mom's here? Because of me? Oh great, now she's really gunna hate me." As he rolled his head back onto the pillow the door opened again. 'I thought I remembered hearing her voice earlier, but I thought it was just a dream. Wait, if it wasn't a dream then she actually said that she loves me? Oh god, this is too much to handle' he thought to himself as Faith neared his bed.

"Hey Bosco" the sound of her voice made him snap out of his little day dream.

"H-hey"

"How are you feeling?" she wondered if he remembered what she said to him before.

"im alright… I guess. How are you?

"I'm better now that I know you are awake and okay." She forced a smile that also made him smile.

"Faith, I'm sorry they made you come down here. I'm sure you had better things to be doing."

"Oh. No me and Em were just watching TV. Nothing special." Faith looked up at Emily and she took the hint.

"Hey Bosco, I'm gunna go down to the cafeteria and see if Matt's down there still. I'll be back in a little."

"Alright kiddo." She hugged him gently and turned around and winked at her mom and left the room.

"Sooooo."

"Uhh yeah, so… what's…uhh, how've you been?" Things have never been this awkward between him and Faith, there was so much he wanted to say to her, but didn't know where to start.

"I've been okay. I guess" She lied "How about you?"

"I'm alright. A little tired now, but good"

"Oh well I can go if you want to get some rest?" she said quietly as she stood up

"No. Faith, I would like it if you stayed for a little while. If that's okay with you?" He looked at her with a sad look that he knew even after all these years; she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Yeah, I'll stay." Laughing a little at his sad attempt to make her stay.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Bosco looked over at faith twiddling her thumbs. He knew he had to talk to her about everything, but it was so hard to even think about.

"Faith" he reached over and laid his hand on hers "It wasn't your fault."

She looked at him surprised. "What?"

"Earlier, you said that everything was your fault. And it wasn't. A lot of it was my fault, I was stubborn and I should've listened to you about Cruz. I know that you wanted to help me, but at that point I just couldn't see it from your prospective. I've done a lot of things that I cant take back, and I wish I could. But I don't know faith… I-I'm just sorry." He hung his head "I shouldn't have snapped on you when you wouldn't shoot for me. That was just stupid. But the job is my life. If I couldn't shoot, I figured my life would be gone."

"Bos" she grabbed his hand tightly and looked him in the eyes. "I know. I'm sorry too. I should've helped you figure out a way to shoot, but instead I left you out to dry. And you had to do it alone. You're my partner; I should've always had your back. I let you down. And I'm sorry. The Cruz thing had me messed up; she took you away from me. I was jealous. But I really am sorry Bos. I just want you to forgive me. And if you don't want to see me again, I'll understand." She looked at him with tears in her eyes

"Look Faith. We both made some mistakes, big mistakes. But I don't want you to leave me again. Please, just don't leave me again." He pleaded with her.

"Bos I won't leave you." She got up and hugged him gently, trying not to hurt him even more. "Oh, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For spending so much time with Charlie and Emily. They really love you. Even know we didn't talk, you still kept them in your life. That means so much to me." He looked at her with tears now in his eyes

"Charlie and Em are like kids to me Faith. They will always be a huge part of my life, I love them so much."

"I know you do Bos. I know" they sat there in silence for a while longer still holding each others hand until Emily came back with Matt.

"Bosco. Man am I glad to see you!" Matt yelled

"Wish I could say the same about your homely face" Bosco countered and they all laughed

"Glad to see you didn't lose your attitude" Faith mumbled

"yeah yeah yeah." Bosco said with a smile.

They all talked for a few hours until Bosco was obviously getting tired.

"Hey man, I'm gunna get outta here, I'll be back tomorrow before shift."

"alright price, take it easy."

"will do." He nodded "nice to finally meet you Faith, and Em, I'll see ya later. Keep an eye on him for me will ya?"

"Yeah Matt, I will. See ya!" Emily said as she looked at Bosco and laughed.

"Okay Bosco, you look pretty tired, so we are gunna get out of here too." faith said as Emily gathered all of their things.

"Oh." He said shaking his head slowly. "I was hoping that you were gunna stay here."

"Mom, you should stay here and make sure he doesn't give the nurses too hard of a time. I will go home and get some sleep and come back in the morning before I go back to school." Emily not giving her mother much of a choice stood up and gave her a hug before she went over to Bosco's bed and hugged him goodbye. "good luck bos" she whispered in his ear before she left he just smiled and watched her leave.

"Some kid you got there." They both laughed

"She just abandoned me. Can you believe that?" Faith said in a joking manner

"Yeah, well that's Emily for ya. Always trying to set something up." Looking at faith who is now blushing "she really is a great kid though faith"

"Yeah I know." shaking her head. "she's a handful sometimes though."

"Oh I know that. Every time I pick her up she's going on and on about something or other." He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Faith, I'm glad you stayed here. Even know you were kind of forced to. I'm still glad you did." He said seriously

"Bos, I was going to stay even if Em didn't abandon me." She looked down at the floor and tried to fight back her tears.

"what's wrong?" He asked nervously. "Faith, are you okay?"

"Yeah Bos, I'm fine. I just feel like… I don't know. Like maybe if I fall asleep, when I wake up you won't be here. Like this is all some kind of dream. Ya know?" He knew exactly what she meant. He was feeling the same way.

"Faith, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise. It's not like I can get too far anyway." He laughed. "I'm kind of stuck in this bed."

She nodded and let out a small laugh too. Doctor Roberts came in the room to do his last set of vitals for the night and gave him more pain medicine.

"Faith will you be staying the night here with Officer Boscorelli?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes I am Doc."

"Alright well I will have a nurse bring in another bed for you then. I know those chairs are not the most comfortable things here."

"Wow. Thanks Doc. I appreciate it."

He left and a few minutes later a nurse brought faith a bed to sleep on. She got situated in her bed and looked at Bosco. He was starting to fall asleep and she could tell he was trying to fight it. He looked tired, but even as tired as he was, she still though he looked gorgeous. She didn't know how he could manage to still look so good when he was so hurt.

"What?" he asked quietly as he looked over at faith

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, what do you mean?" she said quickly trying to regain her composure.

"Oh c'mon Faith. Don't lie to me now. I know when you are deep in thought about something. So spill it." He said very seriously

"Uhh, I was just thinking bos. I don't know."

"Well what were you thinking about?"

"I guess I was just thinking about you." She blushed

"Hmm. Thinking about me? Anything good?" he said with a smirk

"Ha! You'll never know!" she teased. "C'mon Bos let's get some sleep. We got all day tomorrow to talk."

"I like the sound of that." He smiled. "Goodnight faith"

"Goodnight Bosco" she sat up for a little while longer and just thought about all the time that has passed. She was looking forward to tomorrow. Just to be able to talk to him again felt so surreal.

"Hey, are you going to get me out of this hospital in the morning or what?" she jumped when she heard him talking. She though he had went to sleep.

"Bosco, you have to stay here for a few more days so they can keep an eye on you." She laughed a little. 'I guess some things never change' she thought to herself

"You can keep an eye on me for a few more days though. I hate these places. I can't ever sleep." He groaned.

"I know you do. And when you get out of here, you are going to have to have someone stay with you for about a week or so. They don't want you to be alone for awhile"

"Yeah, I never want to be alone again" he said as he rolled over and winked at Faith.

"Okay prince charming, I'm tired now too. So let's try and get some sleep. Please?"

"Ugh! Alright. Goodnight…again"

"Night Bosco" she laughed

Faith rolled over and closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep fast. Bosco stayed facing Faith and just watched her for a moment. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep unless he told her. So he figured that now was as good as time as any.

"I love you Faith." He said in a low voice as she rolled back over facing him now. She smiled. 'Okay that's a good sign, she didn't jump up and leave the room' he thought to himself.

"Bosco, I love you too. I always have." He smiled back at her and they both gazed into each other's eyes for a little while until faith finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bosco's POV

I can't believe I got shot…again. I can't believe faith is spending the night here with me in the hospital; I haven't talked to her in five years. And she accepted my slight apology. I know I have a lot more apologizing to do, But I still can't believe this. When I wake up, she's going to be here. What am I going to say? "Oh yeah sorry I haven't talked to you in five years. I've been busy. But not too busy to see the kids once a week." That will go over well. Maybe she is just here because she feels bad for me. Shit, my Ma didn't even come to see if I was alright. Yeah that's gotta be it. She just feels bad for me.

But I told her I love her. Maybe it was just these drugs they got me on? But what's her excuse? She said it right back like it was something we say every day. Alright, yeah she definitely just feels bad for me. Look at me; I'm in a hospital bed with tubes coming out of every direction. What was she going to do, laugh at me…Well she could've.

Man this just sucks. I can't even leave; I gotta stay here for god knows how long. Being pitied by everyone that walks by, or comes to visit, that will be fun! I'm so sick of these places. I feel like I'm always here. I really need to stop getting shot. The least they could've done was give me a TV in here or something. I know I'm not going to get any sleep knowing that faith is here. Oh god. Faith is here. I can't even stop thinking about her. It was bad enough when I didn't get to see her, and I would think about her all the time. But now she's lying in the bed beside me and I feel like some kind of creep just watching her sleep.

Maybe the nurse will give me something to help me sleep. Eh, it's worth a shot. Now where is that button? "Yes Maurice, is everything okay?" geez why is she yelling! "Yeah I was wondering if you could give me something so I can sleep… or maybe get me a TV." Ha worth a shot! "Yes Maurice, we can get you something to sleep." Great, now I can get some rest. I know faith is going to wanna talk my ear off tomorrow. The nurse opened the door, not trying to be quiet at all. Can't she see that faith is actually asleep?

"Here you go Maurice"

"This tiny pill is supposed to put me asleep?" she must be joking

"Yes, you should be asleep with 15 to 20 minutes."

"Alright. Thanks. Oh yeah, can you just call me Bosco. I hate being called _Maurice."_

_"_Yes, I'm sorry. Goodnight." Why did she laugh? I don't think it's very funny. My mother calls me Maurice.

Come to think of it. I think Faith called me Maurice earlier. She said a lot of things to me before. I wonder if she really meant it or if she just thought I was dying and felt like she needed to say that stuff. Who knows with her? I hope she did mean it though. That would make tomorrow go a lot easier. Okay I really need to get to sleep. This pill needs to kick in soon.

Faith looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I really missed her so much. Why is it that we always talk again when something bad happens? I should've called her a long time ago, even just to say hi. I talk to Emily and Charlie all the time. Man, they great kids. It's funny; after Fred died I remember spending a lot of time with them. Charlie asked me if it would be okay if he called me dad. I didn't know what to say at first. It shocked me. But after a little while, I told him it would be okay. It's just weird hearing two kids call me dad. I guess I am kind of like a dad to them. They stay at my place, we hangout, I help them with their school work; I talk to Emily about her boy problems, and help Charlie with all of his girl problems. Emily always tries to hint towards me calling Faith and she is always trying to trap me into seeing her somewhere. I guess I was just too afraid to see her, Or to talk to her. But why? It's Faith, I've never been afraid to talk to a woman before. I must be getting old. Or maybe I'm just losing my touch. I just don't want to ruin it this time. I don't want to put too much on her at once. That will just push her away. Maybe she doesn't want to be a part of my life anyway. If I was in her position, I wouldn't want anything to do with me. I put her through hell and back… Multiple times. When the hospital called her she was probably having a good night with Emily, and yet again I ruined it. She must've though that I was just being over dramatic. That it was just an easy way for me to get her to come back into my life. Like I had them call her or something. There are so many things that I need to tell her, And so many things that I need to ask her. The first question I need to know is if she and miller are still together. I know they were dating and it was pretty serious for awhile. But that was a few years back. I know faith isn't the type to just have a boyfriend for a few months and then drop him. But I think Emily would've told me if they were still together. Tomorrow, i guess im going to have to tell her what else is going on in my life before i can let her make the desicion to be a part of it. That is going to be hard. I mean i can barely handle whats going on , let alone have Faith be dragged down into it. Shit i havent even told the kids yet, i dont want them to worry even more than they already do. There is just so much we need to talk about. I guess tomorrow we can figure that out. truth and time tells all, right?

Was that my phone? Who it the world would be calling me at 2am? Where is it? I can't even get out of bed and look for it. God!

"Nurse, can you come back in here for a minute, I need help with something. But can you be a bit quieter this time?" yeah like that's going to happen

"Yes Officer, I'll be right in"

Oh god. Please be quiet. If faith wakes up, she is gunna be pissed.

Okay, thank god she didn't slam the door.

"What's wrong Officer? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. My phone is going off. And I don't know where it's at. It's not like I can get up and find it either. I wouldn't really care about it but it _is_ 2am and it has to be important. Ya know?"

"Yes I understand. I believe it is in the bag of belongings you were brought in with. Let me check."as she rummaged through my bag, she looked up at me with a large smile. "Ahh Yes here it is sir. You really should relax and let the sleeping pill work." she handed me my phone and then rolled her eyes at me. Knowing that I wasnt going to relax anytime soon.

"Okay. Yeah i'll try." I lied "But thank you." I might as well be nive to the nurses. they are the only ones that can help me right now. I watched as she left the room. She wasn't as quiet as I'd hope she'd be. I looked over and seen faith starting to stir. I really hoped she didn't wake up. I gave it a few minutes and tried to be as quiet as possible. She finally stopped stirring and I relaxed a little bit before checking my phone. First, let me put this on silent. I wouldn't want it to wake faith up if it went off again. "1 missed call from Charlie at 2:13 Am. 1 new voicemail from Charlie at 2:14 Am." oh man, I hope he's okay. Lemme check the voicemail first.

"Hey Dad" that still puts a smile on my face every time "I know it's late. I left my phone in my room and I just got back to the dorms. Emily left me a message saying that you were in the hospital, that you got shot or something. I really hope you are okay. I'm gunna leave here in the morning and drive back home to see you. Call me back when you get this. I hope I didn't wake you up. I love you. See ya tomorrow."

Alright there is no way he fell asleep in 10 minutes. I'll call him back. I just gotta be quiet, really quiet.

I hate waiting for people to answer the phone. You just called me, Why does it take forever for you to answer, what did you do? Throw your phone out of the window after you called me?

"C'mon Charlie, pick up already."

"Ehh. Sorry Dad. Did I wake you up?"

"Nahh, I just didn't have my phone by me and I had to have the nurse come find it. I haven't been able to sleep yet. What's goin on champ?"

"Nothing... I just got to my room and Emily left me a voicemail. She was crying and said you were shot. She _also_ said that she and _mom_ were going to the hospital to see you."

"Yeah bud, I got shot. I guess it wasn't lookin' too good there for awhile. But you know me. I wasn't goin out without a fight. I got too much to lose. It's much more than just me now. It's you and Emily I fight for." Maybe he won't push the mom subject if I act like I didn't hear it.

"Yeah I know dad. But still we worry about you. I never want anything bad to happen to you."

"Chuck, nothing bad will happen to me as long as I know I got you and Emily behind me."

"I know. Soooo, Mom came to see you? How was that?" Damn, I knew he wouldn't let it go. He is just like his mother.

"Well it was alright. We talked a little bit. But I was pretty tired. But she…"

"What?"

"She stayed here with me Chuck; they brought her in a bed to sleep on. And she is staying the night. I think she just feels bad for me though. But it is really nice to see her again. I just wish the circumstances were different."

"Whoa! She actually stayed there with you? Things must've gone really well. C'mon Dad, you know she feels bad for you, you got shot. But she didn't stay there because of that. Stop being so naïve."

"Ha Ha Ha. Alright bud. I'm gunna get some sleep. I'm beat. You don't have to come out here tomorrow, I'll be alright. You know that."

"Yeah I know, but I wanna see you. And I'd like to see mom too... It's going to be pretty sweet to see both of you together again! Soooo I'm gunna leave here at 8. I should be there by 10:30. Do you care if I crash at your place for a few days? Its spring break and I got like two weeks off."

"Yeah son, that's fine. You can drop your stuff off at the house before you come here. You still got your key right? And Charlie, dont make a big deal about your mom being here. I dont think she is gunna stay around too long. I just dont want you to think that everything is perfect okay?"

"Yeah I got it. Thanks. I love you Dad, I'll see ya in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night kiddo. I love you too.

Wow. It's already 3. I'm actually tired now. That little pill actually did work. Hmm Charlie said that he'd be here by 10:30. I hope I'll be up by then. Wow! I almost forgot Faith was here. Man, she is stunning even when she's sleeping. "Goodnight Faith."


	6. Chapter 6

_**STILL DONT OWN A THING.**_

**This chapter is short. I'm trying to get through the hospital parts so the real story can begin.**

It was 4:30 in the morning and she knew that her alarm on her phone would be going off soon. She hurried out of bed and grabbed her purse and started rummaging around until she found her phone. She knew she couldn't leave Bosco here alone. She told him she would be there in the morning when he woke up. She slipped out into the hallway to make a call.

"Hey lieutenant, it's Faith Yokas."

"Hey Faith, What's going on?"

"I'm not going to be making it into work today… actually I need to put in for some lost time. I have a family emergency and I need to be home. I'm not sure how long I will be out for. I know I have some vacation time that I haven't taken. I was wondering if I could maybe switch it over to now."

"Yeah Faith, that's fine. Is everything alright?" he was concerned it wasn't like faith to ever miss work. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh. No but thank you very much. "

"Well faith you do know that you are going to have to come in and have a meeting. You will also have to sign some papers, either today or tomorrow. I have to know what's going on before I can officially approve it. The meeting can just be between me and you, so no one will know what's going on besides me, if you'd rather that?"

"Yes I would actually rather that. I'll be in later on today. Around 2 if that's okay?"

"That is absolutely fine. I'll see you then."

"Okay, thank you so much Lieu."

"Not a problem Faith. Just take it easy."

And with that, she hung up the phone and leaned back against the cold wall and let out a large sigh. She couldn't believe that is was actually happening. Then she remembered back to a few hours earlier when she heard Bosco on the phone with Charlie. He thought she was sleeping so he was trying to whisper. She couldn't help but smile. Bosco had called him son. She couldn't believe how truly close they were. She couldn't hear what Charlie was saying to him, but what Bosco was saying to him made her very happy. He told him that nothing bad would ever happen to him as long as he knew he had Emily and Charlie behind him. Charlie even has his own key to Bosco's house. Bosco has really grown up in the past five years. He treated her children like they were his own. She thought about that for a little bit longer and started to get sad. She wished that she could've been a part of their lives with him in it. Maybe now she can. She let out another great sigh

"I don't want to put too much on him right now. We basically have to start over. I don't want to push him away, I finally got to talk to him and see him after five years. Now there is so much at stake here, this is so much more than him and I. This is my children's lives too." she started to head back into the room but stopped at the door and just looked at him sleeping ever so peacefully. She opened up the door slowly trying not to wake him.

"I thought you were leaving me" he startled her. She thought she was quiet enough not to wake him.

"No Bos. I told you I wasn't going to leave you. I just had to call work."

"You called work at 5am?"

"Yeah I start at 6:30." She laughed a bit

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm sorry."

"No. It's alright. I just switched shifts about 6 months ago." She started to lie back down "So is Charlie coming in tomorrow?"

"Oh. Yeah he said he's leaving at 8 and should be here around 10:30. He's dropping his stuff off at my house before he comes here." Shaking his head and starting to laugh. "I guess spring break starts on Monday and he asked if he could stay there for a little while. This is, if it's okay with you?" He said quickly, not trying to offend her.

"Bos, that is fine with me. Emily told me that you got a house. A really big house, from what I hear it has four bedrooms too. She said that you go and pick her and Charlie up from school on the weekends if they don't feel like sticking around there." She smiled at him "That's really nice of you. I'm glad that they have someone so special in their lives."

"Ya know Faith; _they_ are the ones that are special in _my_ life." He looked up to meet her eyes "just like you will _always_ be that someone special in my life." he stopped for a moment thinking that she probably wanted to laugh at how sappy he was being. "And Faith, You are so special to them as well. No one could ever take that away." He looked over at her and seen a tear roll down her face. All he wanted to do right now was get out of bed and hug her and wipe her tears away. But he couldn't. he couldn't even sit up.

"Bosco, that means so much to me. Thank you." She stood back up out of bed and walked over to him. His heart was beating so hard that he could hear it in his ears; it was drowning out all of the other sounds in the room. She gently leaned over and hugged him for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't mind at all. He felt safe in her arms he never wanted to let go. After a few more moments, she let go. She stood up and looked at him with a slight smile crossing her face.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a little bit? I'm not too tired just yet." He just nodded in response as he watched her get comfortable next to him. She sat by his knees and faced towards him so they could continue to talk.

"Faith, I want to tell you something. I don't want you to be mad so I figure if you are, you will have time to cool off by the time Charlie gets here."

"Oh geez Bos. I don't like the sound of this." She shook her head "what did he do now?"

"Oh. No he didn't do anything really. It's just…uhh. Well its Complicated." He tried to look in her eyes to see if she believed him. But it was too dark to see much of anything.

"Okay Bos. Well if he didn't do anything, I don't see why I would be mad. So, what is it?" she asked lightly

"Alright well you know I spent time with the kids all the time after the station closed. Even when Fred was alive, I still hung out with them. But after he died they started to call me a lot more and wanted to hangout more. And I didn't mind at all. I loved being around them." He looked up at her again to check her expression. "When I started to look for a new house, they wanted to help. So I brought them along with me and we finally decided on this house. It was huge. Four bedrooms, 3 full bathrooms, a huge yard. It's a beautiful neighborhood. There is a football field two blocks away. It's real nice. So the kids wanted to help me move in. They thought my old stuff didn't go well with my new house so we had to go shopping. That was Em's idea of course." They both laughed. "So we went out and picked up a whole bunch of new stuff for the house. But Emily and Charlie asked me if they could bring some of their stuff over to my house so they could stay over once and awhile. I obviously said yes. I have a four bedroom house. So I bought them both beds and stuff. So they each have their own room at my place. When we were moving everything in, Charlie and I were putting together his bed and he stopped and looked at me Faith, I'll never forget it. He had this sad look on his face and I thought I did something wrong. So I asked him what was wrong. I wasn't expecting his answer at all. He asked if it would be okay with me if he could call me Dad." He looked up at Faith who now had tears in her eyes. He gently wiped one away as it made its way down her cheek. "And I guess Emily was standing in the doorway, and she came up next to me and put her arm around me. She said that she would like to call me dad as well. I never felt that way before faith. I was so happy. I couldn't even talk. I just nodded my head and hugged them both. I've always loved them. But for them to want to call me dad… That's a whole other type of love I developed for them." He said as tears of his own started to roll down his face. "Charlie Calls me Dad all the time. Emily does most of the time too, but she also calls me Bosco. Faith I feel like they are my children. I really do. They made me grow up a hell of a lot. I'm not how I used to be. I don't just go out and meet random girls and sleep with them and never talk to them again. I tried the whole 'serious relationship' thing. And that lasted for about four months. The kids hated her. Hell, I think I hated her too after a week or two. But that has been it. I work and I go to the gym and I hangout with the kids when they are in town. Sometimes I will even head out to see Sully for a day or two. I hope you're not mad that I told them they could call me Dad. I mean, if you are, I will talk to them and tell them that they can't anymore."

"Oh Bosco!" she cried out with tears streaming down her face "I would _never_ want you to do that." She hugged him again "That is so incredibly nice of you to do so much for them. I know I can't always be around for them. But now that I know you have been there for them all this time, it's a lot more comforting. You really didn't have to do all of that Bos. You know that right? I understand that you love them, but that is an awful lot."

"Yeah faith I know I didn't have to do it. But I wanted to."

"So you don't mind that they call you Dad?"

"No. I love it Faith. It makes me feel like I'm truly a part of something special."

"Bosco, _You_ are something special." She turned around and laid beside him

He finally felt at peace. He knew he had a lot more explaining to do in the morning. But for now, he was right where he wanted to be. They both fell asleep holding each other close. Afraid that if one would let go just a little bit, they would both disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

_*** I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING, JUST THE IDEA OF THE STORY.***_

**Thank you to all of you who continued to read on. I know the story is somewhat boring right now. I have a lot of ideas for where I want this to head. So if you are reading this, please dont give up on me just yet. Keep in mind that this is my first FF story. Also if you could review after you have read, I would greatly appreciate it. It would give me more motivation to keep writing. Thank you Again.**

* * *

Just a few hours later, Doctor Roberts came into the room. He seen the picture in front of him and couldn't help but smile. He'd hate to wake them up from what seemed to be such a peaceful sleep, but he had to take Bosco to get some tests done. So He cleared his throat a little loudly, hoping it would wake them up. Faith woke up almost instantly.

"Oh Doc, I'm so sorry. We were just talking this morning and I must've fallen asleep." She said as she quickly got out of bed and into the other. The doctor just laughed

"No Faith it's perfectly alright. I just need to take Maurice down to get some tests done. It will take a while though, probably around three hours. So if you need to do anything, now would be a great time."

"Okay thank you." She said as she gathered her belongings. She walked over to Bosco's bed and kissed his forehead in attempt to wake him up. He didn't budge. She called his name repeatedly until he finally came to. "Good morning sleepy head. The doc here is going to take you to get some tests done. It's going to be awhile so I'm going to run home and take a shower, then head to work to fill out some paper work. I'll call Charlie and meet up with him so he's not waiting here alone."

"Uhh alright, that sounds good to me. You're coming back though. Right?"

"Yes, I'll be here. With bells on" she laughed

"I really don't know why you always say that. What does it even mean? Geez."

"That's why I say it grouch." She smiled and winked at him "Do you want me to have Charlie pick you up anything from your house while he's there?"

"Yeah, tell him to grab my phone charger, deodorant, two pairs of sweat pants, boxers and like two cut offs and a pair of shorts. Tell him to put it all in my gym bag. He knows where it's all at." She rolled her eyes at his long list of things "Oh Faith. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but just let Charlie do it? I don't want you to see the house without me there. Okay?" he looked at her with pleading eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. Okay Bos." She joked. "I'll see you in a few hours. Try not to give the nurses too hard of a time. Please?"

"Me? Ha Ha Ha I'd never do such a thing." She just laughed at him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead then turned around and left the room.

"So doc, what are you gunna do to me?"

"We just need to do a CT scan then an MRI on your chest and leg. Then we need to do some blood work. We also wanna fit your leg for a brace so we can get you walking on your own so you can shower by yourself. Then we can probably have you out of here within the next two days. But, if the brace doesn't work, you will have to stay here even longer than expected"

"Well why wouldn't the brace work?"

"Well officer, it is going to be a metal brace. A lot of athletes wear them on their knees. This brace is going to be a custom one for you. It will run from your hip all the way down under your heel. You will be able to bend your knee and your ankle. But it will be uncomfortable for a few days, maybe even weeks. But you will have to wear it for at least two months. You can take it off to sleep but it is to be worn all the time after that. It is going to help you walk. It could hurt you; it could put pressure on your leg near the bullet wound. We are making it custom for you though like I said, so hopefully we can manage to keep it from putting pressure on you anywhere. If it is too close then we can't use it. If the brace does not work, we will have to put you in a hip to toe cast. Then you will be in a wheelchair for 6-12 weeks. You will have to have a home nurse come twice a day and give you a sponge bath. Or we will have to put you into a physical rehabilitation home until it heals fully. Your chest wound seems to be doing well. So you just need to make sure you change it 4 times a day for the first week you are out of here. And then after that you will sleep with the bandage on and once you wake up, you take a shower, and clean it off then you let the air get to it for as long as possible if you are inside. Do not put a shirt on over it without a bandage on. You must avoid all activity that could make you sweat for the next two weeks after you leave. You will not be returning to work for some time. If your wound gets infected, you will be right back here. And it could be ten times worse. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it. I definitely don't want anyone giving me a sponge bath and I sure don't want to be in a wheel chair. I really hope this metal brace works."

"So do I. Okay so let me get a transfer bed in here, and then we will start with the tests"

"Thanks Doc." Bosco watched the doctor walk out of the room when he started to feel panic arise. He had a million questions running through his head about these tests and the brace. 'What if it didn't work? I would be in a home .I couldn't do that' he thought to himself. He hated feeling this way. He could feel a panic attack coming on. He hadn't had one in such a long time. He just hoped that the doctor would come back soon. And he did. "Geez Doc, that was pretty fast. "

"Yeah I'd like to get this all said and done before your wife and kids come back."

"Oh no, doc. Faith is just my friend. And those are her kids. I'm just really close with them. And they lost their father a while back so I'm kind alike their father figure. They just call me dad…. I mean. I consider them my kids. But… oh. It's complicated." He looked at the doctor then put his head down in shame. "Doc, a while back, I was diagnosed with PTSD. And things like the MRI and stuff bring on my panic attacks. Do you think there is any way that I could get around doing this?"

"I'm sorry officer. You have to do these tests." He looked at Bosco's now pale face "but I can give you something that will help you cope with it. I promise it will help. I have a lot of people that have the same thing and I give it to them and they are fine."

"But Doc, Mine are really bad. I black out and go into a state where I'm like seizing or something weird." Bosco said sheepishly.

"Okay Bosco. I promise you will be okay. If you start to feel weird, I will give you a button and you just push it and I will be able to hear you talk. I'll be behind the glass and there is a speaker on both sides. If anything happens, I will be right in. the medicine I give you may make you a bit drowsy, and if you feel more comfortable going to sleep, that's fine. I will just wake you up when it's over, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll do anything as long as it gets me out of this hospital soon!" he said in a firm voice.

"Alright here take these. And by the time we get to the room you will be out of it."

"Kay"

The doctor took Bosco down to the room and started his CT scan first. Bosco was dozing in and out of consciousness already. By the time it was over, Bosco was completely asleep.

* * *

Faith had just pulled up to her apartment. She paid the cab driver and started up the stairs. She pulled out her phone to call Charlie but her cell was dead. She walked into her home and Emily was still asleep. And went and plugged in her phone and looked at the clock. It was already 9:45. She knew she had to call Charlie now.

"Hey Charlie, where are you at?"

"I'm about 45 minutes from home mom, why what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just came home to shower real quickly and grab some things then I have to go to work and fill out papers for family medical leave. Bosco is having some tests ran and the doctor said it would take around 3 hours until they were done."

"Oh okay. How is he?

"He's okay baby."

"How are you mom? I know this is tough on you."

"I'm alright too. I'll be better when I get to see you!" she teased "Bosco wants you to bring him some things to the hospital once you get to his house."

"Okay. What does he need?"

"Deodorant, his cell phone charger, two pairs of sweat pants, a pair of shorts, two cut offs and boxers. He said to put it all in his old gym bag. He said that you would know where it's at."

"Okay. Yeah I know where it's at."

"Charlie, when you are done at Bosco's do you want to swing by my work and pick me up, we will go to the hospital together? I know Bosco is really excited to see you."

"Yeah mom, that sounds good to me. Just call me whenever you are ready. Alright?"

"Yep. I love you Charlie. Be careful the rest of the way here okay?"

"Yeah mom. I will. I love you too. See ya." Faith hung up the phone and hurried into the bathroom. She couldn't wait to take a nice hot relaxing shower. She had plenty of time to kill. She turned on the water then went into her room and grabber her bath robe and a clean towel out of the closet. She walked back into the bathroom and started to get undressed. She stepped into the shower and immediately felt relaxed. As if the water dripping off of her was all the stress she carried around with her from the past day and a half. She stood there for awhile before she even started to wash herself. She couldn't believe how amazing this shower felt. When she finally felt relaxed enough, she washed herself and then got out of the shower. She sat in the bathroom with her robe on and her hair up in a towel and let the steam engulf her for awhile. She still felt so relaxed. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so good. Even with everything that happened last night being so stressful, she didn't have a worry in the world at that moment.

Faith went into her bed room and started to get ready for the day ahead of her when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and seen Emily standing there still half asleep.

"Hey mom. What are you doing back here?"

"Bos had to get some tests done and the doctor said it was going to take a few hours so I figured I would come take a shower then head down to work so I can fill out my family medical leave papers."

"You're going to take time off of work?"

"Yes Emily. When bos gets out of the hospital he is going to need to stay with someone for a few weeks to make sure everything is okay. I can't just leave him hanging."

"Okay mom. Geez, I was just asking."

"Awe c'mon Em. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just in a hurry. I want to get everything done so I can go back to the hospital." She grabbed her purse and started to panic when she couldn't fine her phone.

"It's on the night stand mom." Emily laughed at her mom's distress. "I'm going to get a shower and then Mike is going to pick me up and we are gunna get something to eat. Do you care if mike comes to the hospital to see Da-…Bosco?"

"Emily, you can call him Dad. It's okay, really. As long as he's okay with it, I'm okay with it sweetie. You and Mike are more than welcome to come to the hospital. Charlie is going to pick me up at work after he is done at Bosco's and then we are heading over there." She kissed her forehead "I'll see you there Em. I love you" she turned and headed out of the room, grabbed her phone and charger and was headed out of the apartment.

"I love you too mom. Tell Bosco I'll be there shortly."

"I will." She said as she looked back at Emily and smiled. She was nearly running out of her building. She knew she had pleanty of time, it was only eleven. "I gotta call lieu."

"Hey Lieu, its Faith. I was just wondering if I could come in now and talk to you. I have about an hour to spare."

"Yeah Faith, that's fine. I'll be here"

"Okay. Thank you so much."

She felt like she had been walking forever. She just wanted to get this over with. She needed to get back to the hospital. 'I need to get back to the hospital?' she thought 'okay, maybe I just need to see him and make sure he's okay' she said again trying to cover-up her true feelings. Finally she was at the Station. She had explained everything to the lieutenant and filled out all the paperwork. She was heading out of the door to call Charlie when a familiar face walked in the building almost knocking her over.

"Oh my god! Faith, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" the man asked with a devilish grin on his face.

'Great just what I need right now.' she said to herself. "Yeah, John I'm fine." She said in a firm tone that he knew all too well.

"How about I take you out for a cup of coffee or something? Ya know, catch up a bit?" Miller asked

"I'm really busy right now. But thanks." She said rolling her eyes as she tried to leave. But he stepped in front of her.

"Well do you need a lift somewhere? I'd be more than happy to take you."

She would rather have a crackhead push her in a shopping cart to the hospital than have him take her anywhere "NO!" she said loudly "John, stop trying to be nice to me now. It's been three years. Get over yourself already. You blew it." She said with a smirk "Now, will you _please_ get out of my way!"

He stepped out of her way and just stood there shocked as she left the building. He contemplated going out after her but feared that she might hit him this time. "Maybe she's just having a bad day. I'll catch up to her again."

Faith stood outside and waited for Charlie to get there. She hoped Miller didn't decide to come out and try to talk to her again or she would lose her mind on him. 'How could he possibly think that I would want to spend another moment of my life near him after he cheated on me? He must be crazy' she thought to herself as she heard a loud car come around the corner. The car looked very familiar a Blue 1973 Mach 1 mustang. Faith was shocked when the car pulled up to her. Charlie was driving Bosco's car. She got in and looked at him with a very strange looked on her face.

"What's wrong Ma?" He said trying not to laugh.

"Why" she paused and just shook her head "why are you driving Bosco's car Charlie!" He started to laugh and she just stared at him, still in shock. "You know he's going to kill you if he finds out!"

"Ma, relax."

"No Charlie. Don't tell me to relax! This car is Bosco's baby! And you are my baby. I'd rather him not kill you!"

"MOM!" he yelled over her rant "Dad gave it to me when I went to college. He said as long as I take care of it I can have it." He smiled from ear to ear remembering the day he got the car.

"Wh-What? There is no way. Charlie, you better not be lying to me!" She shook her head in disbelief until they arrived at the hospital. "You know, I'm going to have a talk with him about this. He has never even let me sit in the driver seat before and he just gave it to you!"

"Oh c'mon mom, Relax. He knows that I'll take care of it. He taught me how to drive it and everything." Faith still shaking her head, began to laugh.

"You better be thankful, he must really love you Charlie." They both laughed as they headed towards Bosco's room.


	8. Chapter 8

_*** i still do not own anything or anyone.***_

Bosco wasn't back in his room yet so Charlie put his bag on the bed and decided to go get something to eat real fast. Faith sat in the room and just thought about the past day and a half. It all seemed so surreal to her. "So now what? Where do we go from here" she said softly into the empty room as if Bosco were there "Will you even want to continue to talk? Did you even want me to come here yesterday?" she felt stupid sitting in a room alone, talking to herself. But she didn't care; she had so much going through her head, that talking out loud was the only way to slow her thoughts down. She was startled by a man's voice she recognized but wasn't very familiar with, she turned towards the door quickly as he started to speak.

"Faith, I know for a fact he wanted you here." He said in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

"Oh Matt. C'mon, I know that you're just saying that because you want me to feel better. There is no way you could've known what he wanted." She paused and then a slight smile came across her face "there is no way ANYONE could ever know what Bosco wants. I don't even think he knows what he wants half of the time" Matt smiled at her as he came further into the room and sat on the bed.

"Well, I guess you are right about one thing." He looked down trying to convince her that he was just trying to make her feel better "I don't know What Bosco wants. But I do know that when I got to him after he got shot, I was telling him to hold on and stay with me, while I tried to see where he was hit exactly. The only thing he said before he passed out was your name." he looked back up at her. Now with a smile on his face he continued "So you tell me, if he didn't want you here why would he say your name? I don't look like you, so there is no mistaking me for you." He laughed a little. "Faith, just accept the fact that this is right. All of this is right. I may not know what happened between you two exactly, but whatever it was, obviously wasn't enough to keep you away from here and wasn't enough to keep him away from your family. So please. Stop questioning it; let whatever is going to happen, happen."

"H-He said_ MY _name? Wow. I guess you are right Matt. Thanks." She looked up at the young officer with a smile and a tear in her eye. "So, how has he been? Ya know, like in general. Most people would say that you are a crazy man, riding with Bosco every day." They both laughed for a moment, they both knew it was true.

"Yeah, I mean he has his moments. But when he first transferred, everyone said he was a wild man. I became his partner two years ago. He wasn't very happy about it at first. He complained about it all the time, then a few months later he just stopped. It was weird, I was getting used to it and he told me the reason he stopped was because I reminded him of how he used to be." He shook his head as he was remembering his first few months on the job "I never really understood what he meant until Emily started to tell me stories about you two. But now, it really clicks. I see exactly what he means by it."

"Bosco, liking a rookie? That is unheard of!" She said sarcastically "So are you telling me that Bosco has calmed down?" she looked at him with a shocked look.

"According to everyone at the department, he is a hell of a lot calmer than he used to be."

"Hmm. That is strange, I would've never guessed that he would've calmed down." She sat there for a minute just thinking about what Matt had said. 'Bosco calmed down?' she kept thinking to herself as she heard a knock on the door, she turned around immediately and seen Doctor Roberts. He came in the room, but he was alone. Faith started to panic, naturally. "Hey Doc, Where is Bosco? Is everything alright?" she asked quickly

"Yes everything is fine. But since we already had him on the transfer bed, I just had him sent to a more permanent room. One that has a TV." He laughed "I heard he was quite disappointed that he didn't have one last night"

"Yes he was. He even asked the nurse to bring him one in at 2am!"

"Well he has been up there for a while now. I just got the chance to come down here and collect his belongings, but since you two are here, would you mind just taking them to him?"

"Yeah Doc" Matt said jumping off the bed and walked towards the doctor "it won't be a problem. But can you tell us where he is exactly?"

"Ahhh yes. I am truly sorry. I completely forgot. Officer Boscorelli is on floor 5 in the west wing. Room 8"

"Thank you very much." Faith and Matt said at the same time. Matt shook his hand and the doctor left the room "So we've just been sitting here for all this time and this isn't even his room anymore? You'da thought a nurse woulda came in here or something." He chuckled a bit and they both gathered their belongings as well as Bosco's.

"Yeah I know right! Well at least we got to talk a little bit. We haven't had much time to actually talk. Besides yesterday, but that was kinda all pep talk."

"Yeah, Maybe we can talk again some other time. I enjoyed it." He smiled at her slightly, trying not to seem like he was coming on to her. He knew that Bosco would kill him in a second if he even thought Matt looked at Faith weird.

"Yea, I'd like that Matt. You're a nice guy." They both left the room and started to head towards the elevators. "Oh man. I forgot that Charlie went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. You can just go up and I'll go find him"

"Well, how about we go get him together then we all go up. I haven't seen Charlie in awhile and I could use a drink."

"Okay." They turned around and headed down the hallway. "Déjà vu." Faith said as they walked by Bosco's former room, they both laughed. They finally made it down to the cafeteria and seen Charlie sitting at a table eating his lunch.

"Go ahead and sit with him, I'm gunna grab a drink then I'll be over" Faith nodded her head and Matt turned and headed toward the line. He turned around again and shouted to faith, which was almost at the table with Charlie. "Do you want anything?"

Faith turned around and started to walk towards him again so she too didn't have to yell. She blushed as everyone in the room watched her. "Actually, yeah, can you grab me a mountain dew and some fries?" she reached in her purse to give him money and he shook his head.

"I got it Faith. Its Three dollars, not a big deal." He laughed as he turned back to stand in line.

"Thanks Matt." Faith went over to sit with Charlie. She noticed that he barely ate anything off his plate and he has been down here for over an hour. "Hey Charlie, What's wrong?"

"Mom!" He said surprised. He had his headphones on and didn't hear matt yell to her before. "Sorry, I didn't even see you come in. What are you doing here?"

"Matt and I were waiting in Bosco's room for him to get back from his tests. The doctor came in to get his stuff and told us he was moved to another room awhile ago. We were sitting there for an hour thinking he was coming back" she laughed as she looked at his uneaten food. "So we figured we would come find you so we could all go up together. But by the looks of things,  
you are not ready to go anywhere yet." She gestured towards his plate.

"Yeah, well I just figured that I would give you two a little time to talk. So I've just been picking at my food. "

"Well thank you Charlie, but I'm sure he would like to see you too. Bosco and I will talk later on if he wants to. So start eating, Matt is bringing me some fries over and after we are finished, we are gunna go see Bos together. Alright?"

"Alright." He said with a sad look. "I just want you two to be okay mom. I want everything to be back to how it was before."

"I know. I do too." She said with a smile as Matt made his way towards them. "Charlie, If Bosco wants to work on making things be how they used to be, it's going to take awhile. It's not going to happen overnight. But I am willing to work on it as much as I have to. But for now, let's just focus on helping him get better. We can talk more later on if you want, but Matt is coming and he is excited to see you again." Just as she got finished, Matt was at the table. He put Faiths drink and fries down and sat across from her and Charlie. "Thank you Matt. Are you sure I can't give you money for this?"

"You're welcome Faith." He shook his head and ignored the question "Hey Charlie, How ya been man? I haven't seen you in forever!" He said in complete joy. Both of their faces lit up like they were long lost best friends that haven't seen each other in years.

"I'm good Matt. Ya know, minus the fact that Dad is hurt and everything." Faith smiled when Charlie referred to Bosco as Dad. "How about you, you stayin out of trouble?" They all laughed. Charlie was so grown up now. Faith couldn't believe it; she had never seen him talking to someone the way he and Matt were talking now. She'd only seen him at home really. They all sat and talked for awhile until faith and Charlie finished eating, then they were finally headed up to Bosco's room.

* * *

Bosco had just gotten done with all of his tests and Doctor Roberts was taking him back to his room when he had woken up.

"Maurice, I heard that you wanted a TV in your room?"

"Ughhhh, yeah." He yawned; he was still a bit groggy from just waking up. "Yeah Doc, that'd be nice. Unless you wanna just let me go home so I can watch _my_ TV?" the doctor laughed at how persistent Bosco was about being discharged.

"How about we get you into a more permanent room? One with a TV, you are going to be here for quite some time." Bosco wasn't pleased with the fact that he was going to have to stay at the hospital for awhile, but a TV would lessen his boredom.

"Yeah. Whatever. How long do I gotta be here for? I feel perfectly fine!"

"We will see about that when the tests come back and when I get you fitted for that brace, and then I can give you an answer. But even if the tests come back and say that you are perfectly fine and the brace works, I will have to keep you for another 24 hours." The doctor could see right through Bosco's tough exterior. He knew he wasn't okay; he just didn't want to be there. But he played along with him.

"What!" Bosco almost yelled at the doctor. "Another 24 hours even if I'm fine? That's just stupid if you ask me."

"Well its hospital procedure. I can keep you here longer_. If you'd like_?"

"NO! I want outta here as soon as possible! I'm probably getting sicker just by being here." He stated with a sour look on his face. "All these sick people here, I'm healthy and I gotta stay here with them. You want me to get sick so I can stay here, don't you?"

"_Yes. You caught me. That's exactly what I want. I'd love to have another patient hassle me all day long."_ The doctor couldn't believe how adamant he was on leaving. "If you want, I can take you back down stairs to your old room, the one without the TV." Bosco quickly stopped complaining. He knew that if he had to stay another night without some type of noise besides the heart monitors and the nurses walking by talking, he would go crazy. "That's what I thought Maurice. Now I'm going to get you set up in this room and then I have to go check on a few of my other patients and see if your tests came back. Then I will go down to the other room and gather your belongings, unless you need something out of there right now, I can have a nurse bring them up. I will also advise the nurses' station that you have been moved so if you have any visitors they can come to the right room."

"Alright, thanks Doc. No I don't need anything from there right now." He suddenly remembered that Charlie and Faith were supposed to come see him and a large smile grew on his face. "Just make sure you tell the nurses' station I'm here first. Faith is supposed to come back."

"I will. Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a few hours to fit you for the brace Maurice. Try and relax a little that's the only way your body will recover, and you will be outta here sooner than later." He knew that if he added that last part in that Bosco might consider relaxing. He hoped.

"Alright Doc, I'll try. Oh and uhh thanks for putting me in a room with a TV." He said with a smirk as the doctor nodded his head and left the room. Bosco turned on the TV almost immediately, he started to flip through the channels until he found something to watch "this has to be the worst cable in the world, there is seriously only like 25 channels" he said out loud as he grew irritated. He finally found a channel he actually liked, ESPN. He laid there for about twenty minutes watching highlights from last night's games, he glanced over at the clock and it was already two. He thought that Faith would've already been there by now or at least Charlie. He turned back and started watching the TV when he heard a knock at the door. A sudden feeling of relief came over him. He couldn't stand being there, let alone being there by himself.

"Hey Dad. How ya feelin?" she noticed that he was alone "Mom and Charlie come by yet?"

"Well now that you are here, I'm feeling a lot better. I was starting to feel like a caged animal that's in isolation." He frowned slightly "No, they aren't here. I was hoping you would be with them."

"Well mom had to run to work and do some stuff there and Charlie was going to pick her up after. Maybe she just got busy; they'll be here soon though." She noted his sad expression "I'm sure you'll be outta here soon enough. That is, as long as you aren't giving the nurses too much trouble."

"C'mon Em, you think I'd give them trouble_? It's not like they are sticking me with needles every two hours or waking me up as soon as I fall asleep or keeping me here against my own will_." They both laughed at his sarcastic humor

"I'm serious. I don't want you to be in here longer than you already have to. I miss coming over and hanging out with you." She said with a slight frown that Bosco immediately caught before she turned to hide it. Something was wrong; he just needed to find out what. Emily wasn't the type of person that you could just immediately ask her what the problem was because she would make something up. He knew he would have to ease his way into this one.

"Em." He reached over and put his hand over hers. "I'll be outta here in no time. And until I am, you can come and hangout with me here." He said trying to encourage her to stay and keep him company.

"Yeah I know. It's just… just not the same as being at your house and hanging out. There are all these people around, it's like there is never any privacy, like we are being watched or something weird. I feel like everyone can hear what we talk about."

"Tell me about it. I hate it here." He looked around in disgust "But no one can hear what we say unless they are in the room with us or we are yelling at each other. And the If you want, you can pull the blinds on the window so no one can see in here. I was actually thinking about having the nurse do that anyway, I think it's pretty creepy having that big window looking out into the hall way." He shook his head as they both gave a little chuckle. Emily also thought the window was very strange. "So ya see Em, it can be like we are at home, we can talk about whatever you want and no one can see you or hear what is said." Bosco was trying to get her to open up to him. He knew that the room was nothing like being at his house, but he was starting to worry about what was weighing on her mind so much.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She got up and closed the blinds. "Can I lock the door too, so no one just comes barging in here?"

"Yeah, you can do whatever will make you feel more comfortable." He forced a smile as he watched the troubled girl fiddle around the room.

"It would make me feel more comfortable if I could take you back home. I guess this will just have to do." She tried to smile at him but couldn't force the frown away.

"Emily." He said in a firm but concerned voice "Will you please tell me what's going on?" he almost pleaded with her. She could see that he was concerned; she didn't want to cause him anymore trouble than he already had but she always talked to him about everything. He always helped her through all the rough times she had in life. She just felt selfish talking about her problems while he was laying in a hospital bed unable to do anything for himself.

"Dad, I don't know. I don't want you to worry about me, you already have so much to worry about." She said sadly

"Em, I always worry about you. If you don't tell me, it's going to concern me even more." He patted the bed next to him, gesturing her to sit down. She sat on the bed and faced him and let out a huge sigh "Spill it kiddo."

"Alright, it's not just one thing. It's a whole bunch of things put together." She looked down at him and he nodded, telling her to continue. "Okay the first thing is Mike. We went to lunch before I came here, I was going to have him come in with me but I knew I just needed to spend time with you and talk about stuff. I really like him and we have been going out for awhile, I just don't think that he feels the way I do. It frustrates me. He's not the kind of guy that shows a lot of emotion. You would think I could read him by now, but I can't. It's impossible. Don't get me wrong, he is cute with me and doesn't treat me like I'm just a friend, but… I just don't know what to do." She paused as she felt Bosco grab her hand again.

"Emily, I've seen you both together. If he didn't feel the same way you feel, he wouldn't still be with you sweetie. You doubt yourself too much. You're a beautiful, smart, loving and funny young lady. You have everything that he could ever possibly look for. Believe me, I'm not the type of guy to wear my heart on my sleeve either, it's hard to show someone how much you truly care about them. Sometimes, you don't even really know how much you do care about them until you don't have them anymore. You should just try and talk to him, explain to him the way you feel, just like you did with me. It would be a shame for him to have to lose you to realize how much he cares for you." He wiped a tear away as it dropped from her eye.

"I guess, I just feel like if I try and talk to him, he will leave me. You don't wear your heart on your sleeve, but you show emotion, you show that you love me."

"Yeah Em, you're right, I do, now. Before though, I never knew how to show it, you can go and ask anyone of my EX girlfriends. I had to lose someone that I loved to learn how to show the people that I still had that I really do love them. Especially with you and Charlie, you guys make me feel like I am a part of something special in this world and that really helps. Give it time Emily; just don't give up on him. It might take him awhile to figure out how to be more open about his feelings, but give him the chance to do it."

"I really don't know what I would do without you, Dad. But that also brings me to my next problem." Bosco took in a deep breath; he hadn't realized he was holding his breath while he awaited her reply.

"Em, I don't know what I would do without you either." He held his arm up to her "come here" she leaned toward him and he pulled her close and hugged her tight. She embraced his hug but didn't squeeze as tight in fear she might hurt him. "So what else is going on?" he asked as she sat back up and smiled at him

"Well school is almost over; finals start right after spring break. I have so much studying to do and you know how much that stresses me out. On top of that, I'll be graduating next year and I have no clue where I'm going to get a job at or even if I will get a job. I don't know what the real world is like. Where am I going to live? Will mom let me live there? Will I have to find my own place? Will I have to get a job that has nothing to do with my major? What am I supposed to do with a business major, get out of college and start my own business? Ughhhh I just don't know Dad. It's just so much. " she sighed in relief as she finished her rant. She already felt better just getting it off of her chest.

"Oh Emily, you really do worry too much. You are very smart; I know you will do great on your finals. Graduation is a year away darling, worry about what is going on in your life now. It's okay to think ahead, but geez Em, you are going to have a heart attack. You can't plan your future right this second. Your mother and I will be right next to you every step of the way, if you need a place to live, she will gladly have you back home, and if you get sick of it there, you can always come to my house. Not everyone gets a job right after they graduate. Give it time, have some fun while you can. You are still so young, don't push growing up. It will hit you like a brick wall soon enough, trust me. You can get a job at some clothing store or something little while you enjoy your freedom for a while and during that time, you can start looking for a job that fits your major. Just remember that you have people that support every decision you make."

"You promise you will be there no matter what, Dad?"

"Yes Emily I promise." He said with a smile "You are so much like your mother, it's incredible."

"Ha Ha Ha. Real funny Dad!" she said sarcastically as they both began to laugh. "Thank you." She said as she turned around to lie down and put her head on his shoulder.

"Not a problem sweetheart. Anything I can do for my daughter is my pleasure." He was smiling ear to ear as he spoke. He felt accomplished, he helped his daughter through something was really bothering her. Even though he was in the hospital, he couldn't be happier than he was at that moment, he would remember that forever. Something so small to someone else was such a huge deal to him. She had saved the biggest problem for last. This problem seemed to never have a solution. She was anticipating talking about it since she entered the room; she waited a few minutes to gather up her courage and then began again.

"Dad." She said softly, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"There is just one more thing." He thought that everything was solved. 'What else could possibly be wrong' he thought to himself. 'This has to be something bad. Oh god.' He continued in his head.

"Well, what's up Em?" he tried to keep his cool but he was freaking out inside. He looked over at the girl lying beside him; praying that she was okay.

"Okay. So mom and I came here last night to make sure you were okay. She stayed here. Did you two talk yet?" she sighed "You should've seen her, Dad. As soon as she hung up the phone, she was like a crazed lunatic running around the house getting things together to come here. She even took family medical leave so she could come here and be able to help you." She looked over at Bosco trying to get a read on him, but he was just staring blankly at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing or even if she should continue, but she did. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm worried about you both. I know it's been a long time, but I know you two can work through it all. I don't even know what happened exactly. I just got bits and pieces every once and awhile. But Dad, I just want you to be happy, and I want mom to be happy too. The only way that is going to happen is if you two stop being so stubborn and talk about it. I know you two are being civil and what not, but what happens when you get out of here? Are you going to want to see her again? You need to stop tip toeing around the elephant in the room." she now had tears in her eyes as well. "I just want you to be happy, both of you."

"Geez Em, way to lay it on thick." He tried to laugh but couldn't muster up the energy to mask his sadness, even for just a moment. "I want to talk to her Emily. I really do. I apologized briefly, and she accepted it and apologized as well. But there is just so much more that we need to talk about. That I need to talk about. I just don't know where to start. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. I've played the scenario over in my head a million times, what I would say to her if she ever gave me the chance, what she would say back. But now, I just can't find the words. I'd like to talk to her when I get out of here. I think that would be easier, so I know that she isn't just pitying me when she accepts my apology." He immediately felt exhausted at the thought of talking to Faith about everything. "Em, I never want to lose her again. I plan on doing everything in my power to keep her around. But there may be a slight problem that wouldn't allow me to try and make things be how they used to be."

"What's that?" she asked confused. Not knowing what could possibly stop him

"What is Miller going to say about me and her talking again?" he frowned and didn't think that Emily caught it, but she did. She smiled when he told her what the problem was, because the problem was nonexistent.

"Oh Dad." She said with a sigh of relief. "He hasn't been around for a few years now. So there is no problem there."

"Really?" he said quickly as a smile spread across his face for the first time in the past half hour.

"Yep. He's old news. So you _are_ going to talk to her then?"

"I sure am." He said proudly "But for now Em, I just wanna keep it simple until I'm outta here. Ya know?"

"Yeah I know." They laid there for a bit longer just talking about little stuff. Bosco had just dozed off from all the mental exhaustion he had endured. Emily looked over at the clock. 'Whoa, it's already 3:45. I wonder where everyone is at they should've been here by now.' She thought to herself as she got up slowly, trying not to wake up Bosco. She walked over to the door and unlocked it; she figured they would be there soon. She began to watch TV in the chair next to the bed when she heard a faint knock on the door. She got up and swiftly made her way to the door, trying not to be too loud as she opened it.

**Please review. I want to know if i should keep writing or not. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I STILL DO NOT OWN ANTHING OR ANYONE... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. PLEASE CONTINUE AND I WILL._**

"Matt are you sure that the doctor said the east wing?"

"Ughhhh yeah I'm pretty sure Faith."

"I thought he said he was in the West wing."

"Well how about we just ask someone at the nurses' station so we don't continue to walk around aimlessly? He has already been alone now for two hours."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Geez mom you two are beginning to fight like you and Bosco used to." They both stopped and looked at Charlie and then started to laugh. They knew he was right. They headed back to the nurses' station to see where Bosco was

"Excuse me miss."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me where Officer Boscorelli's room is?"

"Oh yes I can. Hold on for a moment please." All three of them nodded and stood for a few minutes while she looked for his chart. "Ahhh here it is. Officer Boscorelli has been moved to room 8 in the west wing."

"Thank you very much." They all turned and headed down the hall towards the west wing.

"See I told you." She said as she gently smacked Matt's arm

"It was an honest mistake." He began to laugh "At least we know where we are going now."

"Yeah yeah yeah." She said jokingly

"Hey I think this is it, over here" Charlie said in relief.

"The door is closed; I hope he's not sleeping." They all looked at each other wondering if they should go in or knock first.

"Maybe the doctor is in with him or something." Matt stated

"Well let's just knock. So if the doctor is in there he can tell us to wait, and if he is sleeping, we can just come back later or something."

"Sounds like a good idea Charlie." Faith said "let's just be quiet though." She knocked lightly hoping that she wouldn't wake him if he was sleeping. She Heard footsteps and knew that they weren't Bosco's. The door opened slowly and Emily was standing in front of them. She came out into the hallway and closed the door slightly. "Hey Em, What's goin on?"

"Dad's sleeping; he just fell asleep about 20 minutes ago. So I just wanted to tell you all to be quiet when you came in" she looked at the saddened look amongst their faces. "I'm sure he will be up soon."

"Oh. Alright."Charlie said with a hint of disappointment in his voice

"Where were you guys at? I've been here for two hours already. I figured you would've beaten me here." Emily asked a little concerned

"We were here, but we were waiting in his old room and the doctor finally came in a little bit ago to get Bosco's stuff and told us they moved him up here" Faith shook her head knowing she should've been here long before now "I'm sorry Em. Is he alright though?"

"Yeah he's doing okay, was just anxious to see all of you. So when he wakes up, he will be a lot happier." She smiled and opened the door again and quietly made her way in with everyone else behind her. She decided to sit on a folding chair and gave Matt and Charlie a chair as well. She left the recliner next to the bed for Faith to sit in. They all sat there in silence watching the TV for a little while when they heard another knock on the door. This time matt got up and opened it. Doctor Roberts walked in with a nurse behind him.

"Hey guys, I'm going to have to ask you all to move over to this side of the room." he gestured toward the door. "I have to wake up Maurice and try and get this brace fitted for him."

"Alright Doc, that's fine." They all took their chairs and placed them against the wall nearest the door and sat down. The doctor woke up Bosco and he was surprised to see everyone there. For a moment he thought he was still dreaming, he looked at them for a moment before he knew he was awake.

"Hey uhh Em, how long was I out for?"

"Not long, everyone just got here. Don't worry."

"You shouldn't have let me fall asleep. I didn't know you were going to have a party." He laughed a little.

"Sorry, you seemed pretty tired."

"It's okay. I guess I needed it. How's everyone doing?"

"Good. Just worried about you." Charlie stated

"Ahhh hey buddy, I didn't even see you over there. Don't worry about me, I'm gunna be fine. I'll be outta here in no time." He looked at the doctor with hopeful eyes.

"Yes he is." The doctor said happily "he should be outta here by Monday morning."

"Really?" faith said with a smile.

"Yep. We might even be able to get him out of here by tomorrow night. Depending on how this brace fits." The doctor could see how happy Bosco and everyone else in the room were at his statement. "He just has to stay with someone for about a week after we discharge him. If no one is available, we will have to put him in a rehabilitation home."

"Someone will stay with him Doc, don't worry." Faith said as she looked at Bosco as he began to smile. She knew he would hate to be put in a home.

"Okay then. Let's see how this brace fits officer." He put Bosco's bed up into a sitting position. This was the first time he has sat up since he was brought in. "now I need you to tell me if it hurts at any point. I trust you to do so officer. If you don't, it could cause more damage to you and then you will not be leaving. This is purely beneficial to you, if it hurts; I will adjust the brace that is all."

"Okay, I got it." Bosco knew he couldn't lie. He wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as he could.

"Alright, I'm going to have you slide your legs off the side of the bed, and I will put the brace on. It may be uncomfortable, but don't mistake the discomfort for pain." Bosco slid his legs off the bed like he was told. He was in pain. He hadn't moved in two days. "Did that hurt when you moved?"

"Yeah a little bit."

"Okay that is to be expected, you are really stiff. Let me know when you are ready for me to put the brace on." The doctor was being patient with Bosco; he knew that he would be hurting and he didn't want to push him too far.

"Alright, I'm good. Let's try this thing on." Bosco was determined to get out of the hospital no matter what pain he had to endure. He tried his hardest to not show how much pain he truly was in due to that, but faith could see right through it. She wanted to go and sit with him and help him get through the pain like she has a million times before. But she was still unsure of where they stood and how he felt so she stayed put with everyone else. Bosco looked up at faith with pleading eyes, hoping that he would find the strength to get through this, and when their eyes met, that is exactly what he found. The doctor sat down in front of Bosco and straightened out his leg. He took the brace off of the nurse and began to tighten it around his leg. The entire time, Bosco's eyes never fell from faiths gaze.

"Alright Maurice, I'm going to help you stand up now, and then I will tighten the top half of the brace. That is where my concern is. So you will have to tell me when to stop tightening it if it starts to hurt. Alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." The doctor stood up and grabbed Bosco's arm and put it around him, he held his side as he stood up slowly. Faith could see the pain in his eyes and it was tearing her apart. She felt so useless. She hated it.

"Okay. Now Amy, I need you to hand him the crutches so he can try and stand by himself." She handed him the crutches and the doctor let go slowly as Bosco steadied himself. "How does that feel?"

"It hurts but not that bad. You can finish Doc." The doctor started to tighten the top of the brace, as he got closer to the wound, he noticed Bosco wince.

"Is that too tight?" Doctor Roberts stopped and looked up at Bosco, who still was staring into faiths eyes for support.

"No, it's just sensitive. But don't tighten that one anymore."

"Okay. That's fine. We only have one more left." He tightened the last latch on the brace that was almost at Bosco's hip. "Finished. Now how does that feel, try and bend your knee for me." Bosco bent his knee all the way, and he was surprised. "Okay well I want you to try and walk around the room with the crutches first just so you are not putting full support on your leg. Then we will try without." Bosco nodded his head and started to take a few steps. He stopped and leaned the crutches against the wall and continued to walk around the room. "Well, I see that it fits like a glove. And I'm glad to see that you are walking well. Remember you must wear this all the time unless you are going to sleep. You will have to come back in a month or so and I will reevaluate your leg and we will see how long you will have to wear it for after that." The doctor smiled and shook Bosco's hand "you all have a good day. And I will see you tomorrow to see if we can get you out of here."

"Thanks Doc, I'm just glad that I can take a shower by myself." They all laughed. Doctor Roberts just shook his head and left the room. "Well now that that's over, I guess I can join the party?"

"I guess so. Man you took that like a champ." Matt said as he walked over and patted Bosco on the back. Bosco looked over at faith who was just smiling. They both knew that he was in a ton of pain but he would do whatever he had to, to leave.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Bosco exclaimed as he puffed his chest out proudly. "No work for you today Price, how'd you manage that one?"

"Yeah, well I was on the schedule but they called me and told me to just take the day off cause they didn't want to put me with anyone else. Something about me pissing everyone off, I don't know." Price looked confused and looked at Faith as she burst out laughing. She could see exactly why Bosco was his partner. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just sounds very familiar, that's all" she rolled her eyes and then looked over at Bosco who had a smile from ear to ear.

"How do you figure?" Price asked skeptically

"Ahhh just when I would take a personal day or get hurt, they would tell Bosco he'd be on desk duty or that he could take the day off too because he'd piss everyone in the department off." Faith felt a strange relief come over her as she began telling the story, kind of like she was back in 55 David again with Bosco. She looked over at him and he had a sad look on his face. She didn't want to call him out on it while everyone was still in the room; she figured she'd ask later if they had some time to talk.

"I see. Now that makes sense." Price laughed out. Before anyone else could say anything, there was another knock on the door. They all jumped.

"Ah that must be my ma. Will you get that Faith?"

"Yep." Faith went over and opened the door. It wasn't Rose, it was Ty and Sasha. "Hey guys. How are you doin?" she was surprised to see Ty out of bed already.

"Hey Faith, we're good. We're finally done with these hospitals. How about you?" Ty asked

"I'm good. I'm just hoping to be out of here tomorrow night. So that's not too bad. Come on in. Bosco will be glad to see you both. He just got up a little while ago."

"Perfect." They walked in; not realizing everyone was in there with Bosco and Faith. "What's up man, How ya doin?"

"Man, I'm alright minus being here. You know how that is. How are you feeling and when did you get out?"

"I just got out, figured we'd come see your sorry ass before we left. But I'm feeling good, all thanks to you. Man I don't know what would've happened if you showed up a little bit later."

"I'll tell you what WOULDN'T have happened. I wouldn't be shot." They all laughed for a minute. "Sasha, I'm sorry. How are you and the kids doing?"

"Awww Bosco, We are all fine now. What about you, besides being here, what's going on with you, you haven't been around in a few weeks."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry bout that. I just uhh I don't know. I just got some stuff goin on and haven't been able to do much. But hopefully, I will be able to come back around soon."

"Yeah I sure hope so. The boys miss you a lot. All I hear when Ty says he's going to work from them is 'is uncle Bosco coming over after work?'"

"Those boys are amazing, you both lucked out." Bosco looked at Emily and Charlie "Maybe I lucked out too, I think the kids I have are also amazing." He smiled for a while just thinking about all the time he's spent with them and Ty's kids. He didn't have kids of his own, but these kids, sure made him feel that way.

"Thank you Bosco. They think you are pretty amazing too." Sasha said with a smile. She could tell that Bosco was really happy. She hadn't seen him this way in a very long time. "But Bosco, Ty and I better get back to those monster children of ours. Make sure you stop by soon. And Get better. We will come see you tomorrow if you don't get discharged." She leaned over and gave him a very gentle hug.

"Alright thanks for coming though, It was really nice to see you."

"Yeah man, I will call you in the morning to see what's goin on. I can't go back to work for awhile so maybe we can get together when you can get around again." Ty shook his hand and then leaned in and hugged Bosco

"Sounds good to me man. Give the boys a kiss from me; I'll be out soon enough." Bosco watched them leave the room and looked back up at faith. She had a very slight frown on her face, one that only he would notice. 'She's not going to tell me what's wrong in front of the kids and Price.' He thought to himself. "Hey guys, do you think you can go get me something to drink down at the cafeteria, maybe even a piece of pie or something?" He stared at Emily

"Oh uh yeah Dad, we will go." Looking at Charlie, he immediately knew what was going on.

"Hey Matt, didn't you say you were going to buy me a piece of pie when we were down here earlier?"

"No?"

"_YES_ you did. C'mon let's go!" Charlie winked at Matt and he finally got the hint.

"Thanks guys. Take your time. Oh Em, grab my wallet out of my bag and take some money."

"No Dad, I have money it's not a big deal."

"Thanks sweetie." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him and gave him a wink as she left the room

"She is so much like you, it scares me sometimes." Bosco looked at faith with a grin, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah she is, I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing honestly." She moved back towards the bed and sat in the recliner. As she sat down, she let out a large sigh

"Faith, it's a good thing, believe me."


	10. Chapter 10

_**I still do not own anything or anyone. thank you fro reading. please continue i really appricate it. and i also appreciat the feeback. keeep it coming!**__** :)**_

He laid his hand on top of hers and couldn't help but smile. "Faith, what's wrong?" A part of him wished she would just start talking about everything between them in the past, and then another part of him wished she wouldn't.

"Nothing Bos, why?"

"Oh c'mon Faith, we've been partners for years. I know when something is wrong." He looked up at her and fixed her in on his gaze. She couldn't look away even know she wanted to and needed to look away desperately.

"I-I-I just don't know. It's weird. Ya know?"

"Being here? You don't have to stay Faith, I'd understand." He looked down trying not to show his sadness.

"No. Not that, I want to stay Bos. I want to be here with you."

"Then what is it Faith?"

"It's weird to talk about stuff we used to do when we rode together. It's like we are partners again or something. It's stupid, I know."

"Faith it's not stupid. I know exactly how you feel. We will always be partners no matter what." She just sighed and looked down and started to twiddle her thumbs. "Faith, look at me. Please?" she paused and slowly lifted her head and looked at him. He reached over and wiped the tear away from her cheek. "No matter what happens, I will always be there for you Faith. I want you to know that."

"Thanks Bos, I appreciate it. I just wish you would've been here for the past five years."

"I wish I was there too. I just didn't think you needed me anymore. There is so much that I want to talk to you about and I know there is a lot you want to tell me. But I'd really like to talk to you about all of that once I'm out of here. I'll understand if you don't want to. But I just want to try."

"Bosco, I would love to be able to talk about everything. Whenever you are ready to talk about it, I'll be there. As long as you want me there, I will be. I promise."

"Really, you don't mind waiting? I'd tell you now, I just don't think this is the right place and I'd just feel more comfortable at home."

"Yes I'm positive. There is a lot I want to talk about as well Bos. You're right; this isn't the right place to talk about everything." Faith laughed trying to hold back the tears that were pressing to come pouring out.

"Faith, I-I-I missed you, a lot."

"I know. I missed you a lot as well Bos."

"Will you promise me something?" She nodded her head in response. "Will you promise to be there when I get out of here? You don't have to stay at my place all day if you don't want to, but just stay for a little bit."

"Yeah, I'll be there. You can count on it. I will stay there if you want me to Bos."

"Okay. Thank you. I just know I'm going to make Charlie crazy so maybe he can stay at your place the first night and you can sleep in the guest room at my house."

"That sounds like a plan to me." They both smiled and watched TV for a moment before Bosco remembered his Ma never came to see him.

"Faith, did you ever end up calling my Ma?"

"I called her Bos; she never called me back though. Do you want me to call her again?"

"No. Don't even bother. I bet she's with my dad."

"Are they together again?" Faith knew how much Bosco hated his father and how touchy this subject was with him.

"Ugh I guess you can say that. I haven't talked to my Ma in a few months. She calls me every once and awhile from a private number and tells me that she is okay. But that's all." Bosco could feel his temperature rising, he needed to calm down or he would go off. "I just don't know what kind of mother lets her son sit in a hospital for two days without so much as a phone call. Whatever."

"Bos, Its okay Emily and Charlie are here. I'll try and find out how to reach her. Don't worry I'll handle it just calm down."

"You're here too."

"What?"

"You said that Emily and Charlie are here, but didn't say that you were here too. That's what matters the most." He looked up and smiled at Faith He could barely fight back the urge to just tell her everything that was holding him down but he knew that now wasn't the time. "I need to get out of this damn place."

"Yeah Bos, I'm here and I'm not leaving." She smiled and nudged him "You'll be out of here soon enough. You just need to worry about getting better so that you can leave."

"Thanks Faith. I really appreciate you being here, you didn't have to take time off though."

"Ha I took that cause I need a break from that place!" she said sarcastically

"Yeah, right" he said blandly then laughed at her trying to be serious, when he caught a glimpse at the clock "Whoa it's already 6:50. Visiting hours are going to be over soon." Faith noted the sad look overcome Bosco's face

"Bos, I can stay here with you again tonight the kids will be fine."

"I know the kids will be fine, but you slept here last night, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't offer to stay if I didn't want to. You should know that by now."

"Alright that sounds good to me then. I'm warning you though, the cable here sucks."

"I'm fine with whatever you want to watch." There was a knock on the door and then Doctor Roberts came in.

"Hello Maurice. I was wondering if you feel up to getting up and walking around, maybe even taking a shower."

"Yeah Doc, that's fine. What are the chances of me being out of here tomorrow instead of Monday?"

"Depending on how well you are walking, and if you can shower on your own, you can leave tomorrow."

"Perfect. Then let's get this over with, what are we waiting for?"

"Not so fast. How's the brace feel?"

"It's fine." Bosco sat up out of bed and grabbed faiths hand to help him stand up and he walked around the room a few times then sat back down on the bed to rest for a moment. "I feel great. How bout you let me outta here now?"

"Nice try. Let's get you in the shower. You have to stay until tomorrow. The more you walk, the sooner you will leave."

"I'll walk my ass home if that's what you want Doc."

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's go officer. Shower."

"Geez. I'm goin." He got up and made it into the bathroom by himself "Faith, did Charlie bring my clothes here?"

"Yeah he did. What do you want?"

"A pair of sweat pants, my cut off, and a pair of boxers." Faith got up and grabbed his bag and rummaged through it until she found what he asked for. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, not realizing he had already started to undress. She stared at his naked frame for a moment and then caught herself when she felt her face become hot.

"Oh I'm sorry Bos, here" she handed him his clothes and rushed back to her seat and thought about what just happened. 'I've seen him shirtless a million times before, what is the difference now? Oh god this is terrible. I just stood there and stared at him as he watched me like an idiot. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo now, great.' Bosco seen Faith look at him and blush, he took his clothes from her in silence and just stood there after she left and then he smiled.

"Are you going to be okay in there Maurice?"

"Yeah Doc, I'm good."

"Alright if you need anything, I'll be right out here." He sat down on the bed and waited for Bosco to finish showering. "So Faith, how is he doing?" he asked quietly.

"He's good. He'd be a lot happier if he could leave now, but tomorrow will be here soon enough… I hope." She laughed

"Well, how about we keep something between us alright?" Faith nodded in response and he leaned over to her "I filled out all of his paper work, I have to evaluate him and do a round of vitals and if everything looks good, I might kick him loose tonight. From what I've seen, he will be in good hands when he leaves here, and he will be a lot happier at home. If you are able to stay with him tonight, he's all yours." The doctor watched Faiths eyes widen and a smile work its way across her face with each word he spoke.

"Y-yes that would be amazing if he could come home tonight Doc. Thank you so much."

"Let's not say anything to him until it's definite, but when it is, I will be sure to let you do the honors."Just as the doctor finished speaking, Emily Charlie and Matt came walking in the room.

"Thanks Doc. I really appreciate it." She shook the doctor's hand and he exited the room. Faith stood up and walked towards her kids. "Hey, I'm going to stay with Bosco tonight, they might discharge him in the morning, but Charlie, why don't you stay at my house tonight so when Bosco does get home, he can just relax for a little. Him and I wanna talk alone for awhile if that's okay?"

"Yeah Ma, that's perfectly fine with me. Just let me know if you two need anything, okay?"

"Thanks Charlie, you and Em have been such a big help these past two days, I don't know what either of us would've done without you." She leaned in and hugged both of her children

"Hey mom, where is Dad anyways?" Emily asked as she noticed the empty bed.

"He's in the shower right now. But visiting hours are almost over, so when he gets out I want you and Charlie to say goodbye to him and head home, and Matt you too. We will call you tomorrow, you have also been a huge help to me and Bosco. And you have really helped out with the kids; we all appreciate you being around for us."

"Faith, it's not a problem. Bosco is like family to me, and you and the kids are family to him. I'll do anything for family. Just make sure you take good care of him try not to kill him tonight, alright?"

"Real funny price, I wouldn't kill him. At least not tonight, too many people are around." They all laughed knowing that faith was the only one that could actually stand being with Bosco for two days straight without causing him serious physical pain. "But thanks again. You're right you are like family to us as too even though I just met you, I know the kids consider you family." All of a sudden there was a lot of noise coming from the bathroom, things being knocked over and maybe even glass breaking. "Hey Bos, you okay in there?" Faith asked in concern

"Ughhhh yeah, Faith can you help me real quick, I'm having some trouble in here."

"Yeah Bos, I'll be in." Faith walked over to the bathroom door and took in a deep breath as she anticipated what he could possibly need help with. She opened the door slowly and took a step in, instantly blushing at the sight of him in his boxer briefs and his naked half dried torso. "Ahhh" is all she managed to get out.

"Faith, I can't balance myself long enough to get my pants on over this fucking brace. I thought I could do it cause my boxers were easy to put on, I just stepped into them and they pulled right up, but my pants keep getting caught on the bottom here." He pointed to his ankle where the bottom clasp on the brace stuck out a little further than the others did. "Can you please help me out here?" As he noticed how red Faiths face was, it caused him to blush twice as much as she did.

"Ahhh yeah, I'll help you." She grabbed his pants and a towel. She dried off his brace and began putting his pants on. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to have a heart attack and she knew for sure that he could hear how loud it was; the whole hospital probably could hear it. She finally got his pants up over the brace; it was harder than she thought it would've been. "There, you're all set."

"Do you think I should put my shirt on now, or wait for the doctor to put new bandages on my wound?"

"You should wait until you get the bandage on, you wouldn't want it to get infected." She knew that he should wait for the doctor, but she also had ulterior motives, she didn't mind getting to look at him without a shirt on for a little while longer.

"Yeah that's true. Thanks Faith."

"Not a problem Bos, But you should dry off a little bit more." She smiled at him and threw him the towel. They both walked out of the bathroom and noticed all of the looks everyone gave them.

"Hey guys, didn't know you all where back." He said shyly

"Yeah dad, we've been here for like fifteen minutes. Glad to see you showered."

"Thanks Em, what are ya tryin to say? Did I stink or somethin?" he retorted

"Ugh you were getting there." Charlie chimed in

"Well thanks. Maybe I'll just start showering once a week and see how you like me then." He laughed.

"That's fine, just let us know the day, and we will come see you then." Emily and Charlie burst out laughing and then everyone else joined in.

"Glad to see everyone is having fun at my expense." He grimaced

"Well Bosco, I'm gunna head outta here. I'll call you tomorrow man." Price walked over and shook Bosco's hand then went and hugged Faith "I'll see ya later Faith, don't forget what I said before, be nice to him."

"See ya later Matt, I'll be as nice as I can be, he starts getting grumpy at night. Thank you again"

"Not a problem, you're family remember." He winked at her and headed over to the door where Emily and Charlie were standing. He leaned down and hugged Emily and whispered in her ear "Why don't you take Charlie home and he can leave his car for your Mom and Bosco?" he stood back up and grabbed Charlie and roughed him up a little bit and told him the same thing in his ear. They both nodded in response to matt.

"See ya tomorrow Matt, thanks for coming by." Bosco yelled from his bed.

"No problem man, take care."

"Bye Matt" Emily said with a smile.

"See ya Matt; be careful on your way home." Charlie said as he shook his hand goodbye

"I always am Chuck. Thanks." Matt left the room and Doctor Roberts came back in.

"Alright Maurice, let me get a round of vitals from you really fast."

"Alright Doc, do you think you can bandage me back up too so I can put my shirt back on? I'm starting to get cold."

"Yes I can. I'd like you to let it get some air for a little while though. So let me do your vitals and evaluate you then we will do that." The doctor did the round of vitals and sat back down next to Bosco's bed. "Alright Maurice, I'm going to ask you to do a few things. Tell me if anything hurts." Bosco nodded "Lay down flat and bend both of your knees up as high as you can towards your chest." Bosco slowly bent his knees up and had a little bit of pain but not much. "Did that hurt you anywhere?"

"Yeah, just a little in my left leg by the bullet wound but that's all." The Doctor nodded

"Okay, now straighten your left leg and I am going to put my hand on your knee, I want you to push your leg up as hard as you can against my hand. If it starts to hurt you, just stop." Bosco did that exercise with easy. "How about that one, any pain there?"

"Not really. It's in same place as before but only half of the pain."

"Okay, now I want you to get out of bed by yourself, and walk to the door and back to the bed five times then we are done." The doctor looked over at Faith and smiled as Bosco got out of bed on his own and started to walk. When he finished he sat down on the side of the bed. "Well Maurice, You are doing really well. I have to go and check on some other patients and I will be back in to see you, then I'll bandage you back up. Alright?"

"Okay thanks Doc."

"Hey Dad, me and Charlie are goin to head home, he's gunna stay at mom's tonight and watch some movies with me. He's gunna leave the car for her in case she needs it in the morning." Emily and Charlie walked towards Bosco and they both gave him a hug.

"Alright Em, be careful driving home. Text me when you get there. I love you."

"I love you too Dad and I'll be careful I promise. I'll text you in a little."

"See ya Dad, get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too bud. Don't drive your sister crazy tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." They walked over to Faith and both hugged her and gave her a kiss

"Take care of him tonight mom, I'll call you in the morning I love you."

"I love you too Emily, Thank you for everything. You helped me so much. Be careful driving, you know it's crazy out there. If you need anything you can call me. Matt even said that you can call him if you need anything and he would come over and check up on you if you wanted him to."

"See ya mom I love you." Charlie handed his keys to the mustang over to Faith and she looked over his shoulder at Bosco and smiled. "Be careful with my baby, okay mom?"

"Thank you Charlie I will be careful with _your baby_. I love you too." Charlie smiled at Faith as he and Emily left the room. "That reminds me _Maurice_ you have never let me drive your mustang and you just gave it to Charlie. What's that about huh?" They both laughed about it for a moment

"He needed a car, and it was paid off and I was looking into gettin a new one anyway so I figured he could just have it as long as he took care of it, and so far he is so I think I made a good decision." Faith stood up from her seat and sat down on the bed next to Bosco.

"I see where I stand. _It's alright, I understand_. But I'm goin to drive that car tonight whether you like it or not!" she laughed in a mischievous tone.

"Why? Are you plannin on leaving me here or something?" Bosco started to feel sad again immediately and hung his head down to his chest. Faith noticed the sad expression take over his once cheery face and then tilted his chin back up until his eyes met hers.

"Bos." She looked into his eyes for a moment and then found herself submerged in his gaze.

"Huh?" his voice managed to break their stare and she snapped back into reality, she hadn't realized she was holding her breath until then, she took a deep breath and recollected herself.

"What?" she asked him unaware of the conversation that she had just abandoned. Bosco laughed at the rosiness in her cheeks and the confusion in her voice.

"Are you going to leave me here?"

"Do you really think I would do that?"

"No, but you said you were going to drive the car."

"You're right; I am going to drive the car. I'm going to drive the car right over to your house." She smiled at him and he still had a sad expression "With you in it Bos." His eyes lit up like it was Christmas

"What? How are you going to do that Faith? I can't leave until tomorrow." His happiness slowly became sadness when he finished his sentence. Before Faith could explain, Doctor Roberts came back into the room.

"Well Maurice, are you ready to get bandaged back up?" The doctor smiled and looked over at Faith.

"Yeah I guess." Bosco said in a grumpy voice. He was pissed off because Faith had just gotten his hopes up. 'Why would she even mess with me like that? She knows how bad I want to leave. That's just cruel and she thinks it's funny, she just sitting over there with a huge smile on her face. This isn't a game' He looked over at Faith who was still smiling and gave her a foul look.

"What's wrong officer? I thought that by the time I got back in here you would be jumping for joy."

"Nothing. I'm fine." He said shortly as the doctor started to put the gauze bandages over his wound on his chest.

"Do you want me to do the one on your leg or do you want to do it?"

"You can just do it. It will be easier."

"Okay, I want you to watch what I do so you can do it at home. And Faith if you will, can you watch me just in case you have to do it for him."

"Yep." Faith stood up next to Doctor Roberts as Bosco pulled down his pants and started to remove the brace. Doctor Roberts put the bandage on and helped Bosco tighten the brace back up then turned around and walked out the door without saying another word. Faith began to get Bosco's belongings together and put them in his bag then she gathered her own things and put them in her bag.

"Faith what are you doing?" Bosco asked as he watched faith scramble around the room gathering their things.

"I'm getting ready to leave. What are you doing?" She stopped and looked up at Bosco's sour expression.

"Ya know, this isn't funny anymore Faith. You know how much I want to go home. Why are you messing with me like this!" he nearly shouted as Doctor Roberts emerged back into the room

"Okay Officer, I'm going to need you to fill out these papers real quick and then I'll be out of your way."

"What are they for? You're not trying to take a lung from me are you?" Faith and Doctor Roberts laughed for a second then smiled at each other. "What's so funny?" Faith stopped packing and sat next to Bosco on the bed.

"Bos, calm down. They are your discharge papers. You don't have to fill them out if you don't want, they can just keep you here." She smiled at Doctor Roberts who nodded his head when Bosco looked at him for clarification.

"S-So you were serious? Wow I'm sorry faith, I thought you were messing with me and I got pissed off." He looked down in shame and began to fill out the papers in front of him.

"It's alright Bos. I wouldn't mess with you like that though, you should know that much."

"Yeah I guess I should've." He was almost finished with his paper work and Faith had packed everything up and put it next to the door.

"C'mon let's get out of here before they decide they wanna keep you." She laughed as Bosco handed the clip board to the doctor and shook his hand.

"Thanks Doc, you really helped me out here."

"Not a problem Officer, you did most of the work. I gave faith the prescriptions for you to get filled, you will need those tonight, so make sure you get them or else you will be in a lot of pain. I also gave her enough gauze bandages and tape to last you three weeks until you come back and see me. You can keep the Ace bandage to wrap your ribs. Do not lift anything over 30 pounds for at least a week and don't do anything rough for awhile, if anything starts to hurt more than usual, give me a call and head in to see me. All of the instructions are in the bag I gave to Faith, but I figured I should cover the important ones that I know you would do." He gave a little smirk to both Faith and Bosco, shook both of their hands and left the room.

"How about I wrap your ribs up and we get out of here?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me. Make sure you wrap them tight though."

"Okay just tell me if it needs to be tighter." She began wrapping his ribs and started to blush again. She had known him for almost 18 years and hasn't felt the way she was feeling now ever before. She hurried up and finished wrapping the ace bandage around him then tried to collect herself before he could see her blushing yet again. She was too busy trying to cover her face that she didn't notice him let out a sigh of relief when she stopped touching him. He was just as red as she was.

"Faith."

"Yeah Bos?"

"Thanks." He smiled at her and began to put his shirt on.

"Anything for my partner." He stopped and stared at her with a huge smile on his face. "What?" she asked shyly

"Nothin, let's get outta here." He grabbed her hand and started to walk out of the room. They both stopped and grabbed a bag and were on their way out of the hospital…Finally. "Man it feels great to be leaving this place. You have no idea. I never wanted to be in a hospital as long as I lived after last time."

"Well I hope you never have to come back here again Bos." They headed out the door toward the bright blue mustang. "Maybe today is a good day after all; I am finally going to drive your car."

"Easy now, this is Charlie's car. My car is at home in the garage. No one will EVER drive her."

"Oh c'mon I need a new car, and since you seem to be giving them out, I'll take that one."

"Keep dreaming Faith." They both laughed as they approached the car. They threw their bags in the back seat and faith started the car.

"So Bos, where do you live at now?"

"It's on East 37th Street in Brooklyn. Are you going to stay over tonight or are you going home?"

"I'll stay over if that's okay with you. I know we have a lot to catch up on now that you are out of the hospital and all."

"That's true and I would love for you to stay over. But, can we take it slow on the talking I don't want to rush everything out and it not come out the way it's supposed to ya know?"

"Yep, we can talk at whatever pace you'd like to Bosco. I'm just grateful you are okay and out of the hospital."

"Yeah, I'm just grateful that you are here putting up with my shit right now. I wouldn't care where I was at."

"Thanks Bos, so am I." They finally pulled up to his house "Wow, the 79th must be paying big money for you to afford this place."

"No not really. I got a settlement check from the shooting and it was pretty decent." They both laughed about it for a minute as they got out and grabbed the bags.


	11. Chapter 11

**_I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE FROM THIRDWATCH. _**

_Thank you for the reviews though, I really appreciate them. i dont know how i feel about this chapter yet. i'd really appreciate your input. Thank you!_

* * *

As they began to walk towards Bosco's new house, his phone rang he put down his bag and went to answered it quickly thinking that it was Emily or Charlie but it was a private number. He hated answering blocked calls, but he knew that it could be his Ma, so he answered it anyway.

"Boscorelli."

"Hey Bosco. I heard you're in the hospital, what did you do now?"

"Sully! Oh you know me, got shot on a 10-13 call from Ty. No big deal, I'm out now though, Just about to walk in my door. How ya been?" He stood outside for a moment and talked on the phone. The cold air felt nice after being in the hospital for the past two days.

"Damn, you need to start being more careful." He laughed, knowing that Bosco would never be more careful and that's what made him such a good cop, he was fearless. "But I'm good are you and the kids still going to be able to make it up here next week?"

"I hope I can. I'm not going to be able to drive for a little while though. Is Ty gunna come up too, he's gunna be off for a while as well."

"Yeah I just talked to him. He said that he will bring the boys and Sasha up. I haven't seen them in a few months."

"Yeah I haven't seen the boys in a while either, but Ty and Sasha came by the hospital today to see me."

"Alright man, well I guess I'll see ya next week then. Get better; I don't wanna hear you crying out in pain all week long."

"Ha Ha Ha. Real funny Sul, But I almost forgot to ask you. Do you care if I bring someone else up too?" He looked over at Faith who seemed to be getting cold from standing outside and smiled at her.

"As long as you still bring the kids up, I don't care who you bring. "

"Alright thanks man, I don't know if she'll want to come up. But I'd like to ask her."

"Oh it's a girl, I didn't think you were dating anyone anymore Romeo. I figured it was going to be Price or something."

"Shut up. I'll see ya next week." And with that Bosco hung up the phone and walked back towards Faith, hoping she didn't hear the entire conversation. He didn't want to rush anything on to her, considering they haven't even talked about their problems yet.

"It's about time you got off that phone. I thought we were gunna stand here all night long." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. It just feels nice to be in the fresh air. We can go in now." he picked up his bag and walked up the front steps fiddling with his keys. He unlocked the door and held his arm out leading faith into his home.

"Wow Bos, this place is really nice." She took her shoes off and walked into the living room and glanced around the house.

"Thanks, make yourself at home." He threw his bag on the chair next to the hall closet and headed over to the phone to check his messages 'you have 2 new messages'

"Hey Baby, I'm sorry I missed you today, I'm alright though, I should be in town on Sunday I hope to get to see ya then." He rolled his eyes at his moms voicemail and hit delete

"Boscorelli, I need to know your decision soon man. They aren't gunna keep the position open much longer, give me a call." He saved that message, but didn't call the man back. Faith had walked into the kitchen and heard both of the messages.

"Who was that Bos?" he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Oh. Uhh this guy I grew up with, he lives in Boston." He said shortly hoping that she wouldn't ask about the offer if she had heard it.

"What position is he talking about? Are you planning on leaving New York?" she tried not to show her sadness but she couldn't help it, and Bosco caught on to it immediately.

"Well, uh, I was thinking about it. Rob's a lieutenant, and his precinct is starting a new unit primarily for kids that have parents that are abusive and addicts so they go in and try and help these kids out of this bad place and lead them in a new direction. He wants me to go there and be the Sergeant of the unit."

"Well that would be good for you. You always want to help out kids in those situations." She said with a forced smile. She was happy for him to be able to have such a great opportunity, but she didn't want to lose him again, she had just gotten to see him again after five years and now he is going to be gone just as fast.

"Yeah, it's a great opportunity. I haven't told the kids about it yet. I haven't told anyone about it. I've just been going back and forth with myself over it." He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to Faith.

"Well Bos, if this is what you want to do, I think you should do it."

"Faith, it's a four hour drive from here. I don't think I can just leave everything behind. I want to be involved in something like that unit, but I'm sure I can figure something out here. I even thought about taking the detectives test."

"I just don't want you to pass up this job, and then regret it." She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. She knew that this decision would be one of the hardest choices he'd ever have to make.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But enough talk about me moving and everything. It just wears me down to think about it. I have a month to make my decision." He let out a deep sigh and leaned against the counter.

"Okay. That's fine with me, but you know if you wanna talk about it, I'm here for you."

"Yeah I know, and I appreciate it but can you promise me that you won't say anything to the kids. When I figure out what I'm gunna do, I'll tell them about it okay?" she nodded her head in agreement, she knew that it was his choice and not her place to tell anyone about his life, even her own children.

"How's your leg doin?" she asked noticing him favoring his right leg trying to keep as much weight as possible off of his left.

"Ehh it's alright. It's starting to hurt a little bit, but not too bad."

"How about I call Price and have him go and get your prescriptions filled, I completely forgot to stop on our way here."

"We can just go and get them, and while we are out, we can just grab something to eat and bring it back. I don't have much to eat here. Me and Em were supposed to go grocery shopping this morning but, well that didn't happen." He laughed as he gestured to his leg.

"Alright, I can go by myself so you don't have to keep walkin around." Knowing that he would say no, she offered anyway.

"Yeah, right. Let's get going." They got ready and left the house, the pharmacy was only a few blocks away so they stopped there first. They got out of the car and Faith handed him the prescriptions. "Geez how many things do they have me taking?" he groaned "I'm like an old man now."

"Stop your bitchin and let's go they're for your own good. Two of them are for pain, one is an antibiotic, one is for your anxiety, and the last one is to help you sleep." Bosco just shook his head. He hated taking medicine especially pills. They began walking to the back of the store to the pharmacy when faith remembered she needed to pick up a few things. "Hey Bos, you just go back and I'll meet you there, I need to grab shampoo and toothpaste, do you need anything?"

"Yeah, grab me some shaving cream please."

"Alright same stuff you usually use?"

"Yep." Faith walked away from Bosco and he continued back to the counter. He stood there for a moment before a lady came over to take the scripts from him.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" She asked him with a large smile as she leaned slightly over the counter towards him. She was a very attractive woman, about 5'5 with long brown hair and light brown eyes wearing a long white lab coat with the top revealing her dressy pink shirt underneath that showed a lot more skin than a professional should. She was trying to get Bosco's attention and it was very plain to see, but Bosco's attention was elsewhere. He noticed the woman, but he didn't give her the attention she was seeking.

"Uh yeah, I need these filled." He handed her the papers and noticed her aggravation when he didn't flirt back.

"Is that _all_ you need?" she asked, still trying to flirt with the uncooperative Bosco.

"Yep." He said shortly as he watched Faith roam the isles looking for shampoo.

"So how did you get hurt" she looked at the papers noticing his name. "M-Maurice?" She now got his attention. Not the attention she wanted, but she sure got it now.

"I got shot." He said quickly in a stern voice. "I'm in a lot of pain, and I'd rather not have to stand here all night." She was shocked by his sudden burst of anger.

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I'll get these ready for you now." she sighed and hurried away to fill the bottles no embarrassed by her flirtatious behavior.

"Thanks." Just then, Faith had made her way back to the counter to stand with him while he waited. "Wait till we get back to the car, I got a story for you."

"What could you of possibly done in the five minutes I was gone?" She chuckled a bit before noticing his agitated expression. "Are you okay? She asked quickly

"Yeah I'm fine, but little miss sunshine behind us, can't take a hint if it would come up and smack her in the face."

"Oh god Bos, you weren't mean were you?"

"No. She was just practically throwing herself at me and I politely tried to reject her, but she just kept going, and I kinda raised my voice I guess. I just want my damn medicine so we can get something to eat and go home." He said now smiling at Faith. She had never known Bosco to turn down a pretty woman like that one. She was kind of taken by surprise.

"Alright Bos, well it looks like she is done so we can get out of here, just be nice to her for a second while we pay please."

"Alright, give me the stuff so I can just pay for it back here, it will be easier." The woman came back with the prescriptions and gave Faith a dirty look when she seen that she was with Bosco. Faith noticed the grimace look and just laughed about it. She put her things on the counter so Bosco could pay and then they were on their way out of there.

"Geez, she was friendly wasn't she."

"I thought you were gunna rip her face off when she gave you that dirty look." He laughed.

"No big deal. I'm not worried about her at all."

"Good, you shouldn't be" he smiled and got in the car "Where we getting food from?"

"I don't know, I don't live here remember. What's your favorite place?"

"I'm not really sure. How's pizza sound to you?"

"Perfect. You wanna go pick it up or have it delivered?"

"I'd say delivered, my leg hurts and I just wanna get back home and sit in my chair and relax."

"Okay, you call and order it then, it don't matter what you get on it-." Before she could finish her sentence Bosco cut her off.

"Anything except anchovies or mushrooms, I know. I remember Faith don't worry." She loved the way he would do that, he always knew what she wanted even when she didn't. Being with him all day long made her miss the way they used to be more than ever. She was happy, and yet she was very sad at the same time. She knew that once they got back to the house, they would begin to talk about things and that worried her. Everything was going so well, she didn't want that to get ruined. Bosco ordered the pizza from _Little Tony's_ and they said it would be there in 30-45 minutes. The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet but it was only a ten minute ride so it wasn't that bad. They went back inside the house and for some reason Faith felt like she was at home. She was instantly relaxed. Bosco went to sit down in the living room but remembered that he hadn't shown Faith the house yet. "You wanna see the rest of the place before the food gets here?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Should I take my stuff upstairs?"

"I'll grab it Faith." He grabbed her old work bag that had a few pairs of clothes in it and the shaving cream out of the bag from the pharmacy and headed upstairs with Faith right behind him. They reached the top of the stairs and then began down the hall. The first door on the right was a bathroom; the second door was the Guest bedroom. "This is the Guest room, you can sleep in here or on the couch or in any room really."

"Wow Bos, this is really nice. It's big for being a guest bedroom." She said as she looked around. She noticed the walk in closet and the queen size bed along with a very large flat screen TV that was mounted to the wall and the paintings that also hung up on the walls.

"Yeah, well it's the smallest of the four rooms. You can thank the kids for the stuff that's in here, they picked it all out."

"It looks like a room out of an IKEA magazine, it's wonderful." She took her bag from Bosco and put it on the bed. "Do you mind if I unpack really quickly?"

"No, go ahead we have time." He sat in the chaise lounge that was near the door, and watched her unpacked her things. "You can hang them up in the closet if you want."

"Okay thank you. I wasn't sure how long you would be in the hospital, so I just packed a lot of stuff. I guess I didn't even realize how much I had in here." She blushed as she kept pulling things from her bag.

"It is fine Faith; I just thought you were moving in here." He joked as she finally finished. "Okay now with the rest of the house." He got up and exited the room, directly across the hall was Emily's room. The walls were a deep pastel purple and a queen size sleigh bed in the corner of the room that had a pink purple and white bed set on it, two dressers that matched the wood from the bed exactly and a large full body mirror, a bulletin board that hung next to her bed full of pictures and letters, another large TV mounted to the wall, and her own Bathroom that was all purple with black accents throughout it. "So what do ya think?"

"Bosco, this….This is just too much."

"So you like it?" he asked dumbly

"I love it. It's amazing, this room is totally Emily."

"Well I sure hope it is. She's the one that picked everything out." He laughed. "Now let's go see Charlie's room." they left the room and went to the door down the hall way a little on the left. They walked into the room and Faith Gasped immediately. The first thing she seen on the light grey walls was a picture hanging next to the bed, Faith and Bosco sitting on the hood of 5-5 David with Emily and Charlie leaning against the side of the car. Faith felt her eyes start to tear up and she stared at the picture, as one fell down her cheek Bosco instinctively wiped it away and put his arm around her. She looked around the rest of the room two dressers a large bed a large TV a Rack with dumbbells on it. But she kept going back to the picture. "Well now we can go see my room if you want. It's nothing special, not like the other rooms. My room is basic."

"Bos."

"Yeah?"

"This is wonderful, I can't believe you did all of this for them."

"Faith, I love them. I was glad to be able to have a place that they can come and hangout at."

"But still. This is way more than just a place to hang out at."

"I know. C'mon last room of the house and then the pizza should be here soon."

"Alright." They left Charlie's room and headed to the room at the end of the hall, no on either side, directly in the middle. They walked in; Bosco had Tan walls with dark stained crown molding and wood work. His bed was in the middle of the room against the back wall. He had a California king size bed that looked like a cloud with the large black down comforter and white pillows a walk in closet that had everything organized very well. All of his plaques from work hung on the walls in his room. On his dresser, he had a few framed pictures. One of him, Matt and the kids, another of him and his brother when they were young, one of him and his Mother, one of Him, Ty, Faith, Sully, and Sasha and the picture in the middle of his dresser was of Him and Faith on graduation day from the academy. The only picture he had hanging up was the same one that Charlie had in his room, the four of them on 5-5 David. He had another huge TV that was mounted on the wall that could swing out and be closer to his bed. He had a Bathroom that also connected to his room marble counter tops a walk in shower and a Jacuzzi bathtub in the corner that could probably fit five people. Faith was absolutely stunned by his house. She couldn't believe he had welcomed her children in and gave them their own rooms. She also couldn't believe that he still had all of those pictures of them in his room she would've guessed he would've thrown them away or at least put them in storage. But to look at them every day, she was stunned. Just as Bosco finished showing her around, the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza. Wanna run down and grab it, its gunna take me a minute to get there." She nodded in response so he handed her the money for the food and she hurried to the door to get it. She put the pizza down in the kitchen and went back to the door and locked it. She knew how Bosco was about locks. She waited in the kitchen until Bosco made his way down stairs. He got plates out and they went into the dining room to eat. They ate in silence; a few times one of them would say something, but just small talk. They knew that it was almost time to begin talking about the past. They were both dreading it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I still do not own anything.**_

* * *

After they both finished eating, Faith had started to clean up. She could tell that Bosco was in pain, every once and awhile he would lean back in his seat and hold his ribs. She didn't say anything about it because she knew that he would say she was worrying too much and that he was fine. While she put everything away, Bosco made his way into the living room, she heard him fussing over something so she went to see what he was doing. He had his entire bag unpacked from the hospital and it was thrown all over the couch, he was obviously looking for something important.

"Damnit." He groaned "where the hell-"

"Bos, what are you looking for?" he jumped when she spoke. He hadn't noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Nothing." He said sharply and sat down in a huff.

"Well if you're not looking for anything, why are your clothes thrown everywhere?"

"Maybe it's because I didn't want them packed anymore _Faith_. Why does it always have to be something with you?" he snapped "Just because I took MY clothes out of MY bag, it means that I'm looking for something. Great detective work Yokas."

"Yeah. Right. I guess that's just me though, huh?" she headed back into the kitchen and finished with the dishes then quickly headed upstairs. Bosco didn't say a word to her the entire time. She was hurt that he would yell at her like that, after all she just wanted to help him. She went into the bedroom and lay down for a moment to try and calm down but began to feel worse and worse about what had just happened. She went over to her bag and looked for her phone and remembered it was in the kitchen. She wanted to leave but couldn't leave him alone; she would get her phone and have Charlie come stay with his moody ass because she sure didn't want to be around him anymore. She walked down the steps and seen Bosco still rummaging through his things from the hospital and didn't bother to say another word. She found her phone and dialed her home phone number; it rang until the answering machine picked up. "Hey guys, if either of you are still up, can you please give me a call. Thank you I love you." She hung up the phone and paced around the kitchen for a few minutes waiting for one of her children to call her back.

"Faith." Bosco's very faint voice called to her from the living room and she ignored in. she did not want to hear anything that he had to say, she felt stupid for even thinking that it was a good idea to try and work things out with him. "Faith, please." He called again, and she ignored him again. He finally got up and went into the kitchen to talk to her. When she seen him approaching her she turned her back to him. "Faith, don't go. Please don't leave me here."

"Oh c'mon Bosco don't try and act like you are sorry now. I was trying to help you, like I ALWAYS try and help you, but you just freak out on me. I'm sick of it, I knew it was stupid to think that we might be able to talk things out and be friends again. We can barely even get past dinner without an argument. As soon as someone calls me back, they can deal with you. I'm going home." She said sharply without turning around and looking at him. Saying those things to him hurt her as much as she was hoping they would hurt him, and they did. Bosco felt like he had just been shot again. The one thing he vowed never to hurt again if he got the chance to even talk to again, he hurt.

"You're right. I'm sorry. You were just trying to help me Faith. I didn't want you to see me in pain, and I can't find my medicine anywhere and I started to feel like I was going to have a panic attack that's why I rushed out after dinner. You don't have to wait for anyone to come here, you can just go. But I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said." He turned around and went back into the living room and started to put his clothes back into his bag and headed upstairs leaving Faith in the kitchen still. Bosco lay in his bed trying to fight off his panic attacks and the pain, but it was becoming too much to handle. He was slowly being dragged into his own horrible memories until he was fully engulfed in a panic attack. He hated the pain the panic attacks brought back to him, his father beating his mother, his brother being killed, Faith being shot, 9/11, Hobart being killed, Faith telling him he is useless, and then being shot in the hospital. It was like a movie on repeat that he couldn't turn off. He could hear every word that was said during each event, he felt the pain he felt at that moment, he felt like his heart was being ripped out every time, he couldn't help but to cry, and cry really hard. He wrapped his arms around his torso and squeezed very tightly as if he were holding himself together. Faith had heard his sobs from the kitchen and she was now worried. She grabbed a bottle of water, a wet rag and found his medicine and rushed up the stairs. When she opened the door to his Bedroom she fell apart, she couldn't stand seeing him hurt, and at this moment, he was being tortured. She hurried over to him and sat on the bed next to him. She put the wash cloth on the back of his neck and took out a pill and opened up the water bottle.

"Bosco, look at me." She tilted his head up to meet her eyes "It's okay. Everything is okay." He nodded his head but he was still heavily crying. She handed him his pill and the water. "Once you take it, you will start to feel a little bit better I promise." He couldn't manage to speak; all he could do was cry and nod. Faith didn't know what else to do for him besides tell him everything would be okay. She moved closer to Bosco's shaking body and put her arms around him he turned slightly and buried his face into her shoulder. "Bos, everything is okay. I'm here; I'm not going anywhere, just relax okay." She felt his body ease a little under her arms as time passed. She had seen him have panic attacks before, but never as serious as that one. It really scared her. Once he had finally settled down, he hurried into the bathroom and washed off his face. After every panic attack he ever remember having, cold water against his face always helped calm him a little bit more, but now, when he looks in the mirror he sees the slight reminder of one of his painful memories. Though almost completely gone, he can still see his scar even if other people don't notice it at all. Every day he relives the hospital shooting because of it. It's just a small price he has to pay for Faith still being alive, that's why he doesn't mind it much anymore. He couldn't believe he had broken down that way in front of Faith. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do now. He emerged from the Bathroom back into his bedroom where Faith sat very still at the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked in the calmest voice she could muster up.

"Still a little shaky, but a lot better than before." He let out a deep sigh and sat down next to her. "Thank you. You could've easily left. If I were you, I would've been long gone. But you stayed. So thank you." He looked at her with pleading eyes "I'm sorry."

"I know you are Bos. I wouldn't leave you like that. Especially since I had your medicine in my purse, I just wish you would've told me that that's what you needed and then this would've all been avoided."

"Yeah, you know how I am though. I wanna do everythin myself." He kept his head down; he didn't want to look into her eyes because he knew that he would break down again. They sat there in silence for a few moments as Faith looked around at the pictures on his dresser. "Faith." His voice broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think it's stupid for us to try and talk things out?" he said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"No. I want to try and work everything out, only if you do too."

"Okay, then let me start." He moved back on the bed and faced Faith "There is a lot of stuff that happened with us that really hurt me. I know that a lot of it hurt you too. I wish I could change all of the stupid shit I did, but I can't and I have to live with it. I am sorry though. I always put you in a position where you didn't have a choice but to help me. That was never fair to you. I was selfish, I know that. I think the way that we ended things…well I don't know. I just don't think we should've ended things. Maybe it was just me, but there was a reason we worked so well as partners. You understood me. I didn't let anyone see the sides of me that I let you see. Hell I don't think my own Ma knows half as much about me as you do. What I guess I'm tryna say here is that I wanna fix this. I don't wanna go another five years without talkin to each other until something bad happens. It sucks."

"I agree Bos, I did a lot of things that weren't fair to you either. I lied to you about the abortion, and the cancer. I was selfish when you came back to work after you got shot, I didn't want anything to happen to you, but instead of telling you that and helping you, I went to Swersky. I put you down numerous times and I hate myself for it. You were always there for me, and when you needed me the most, I wasn't there for you. I hate to admit it, but I was jealous of Cruz, that's why I was always on you about her. I knew that she was the closest you ever got to loving someone and that scared me. It made me think that she was taking you away from me. There is just so much hurt between the both of us, do you really think we can fix it?" she put her head down, tears streaming from her eyes hitting her cheeks like acid, leaving streaks where they fell.

"Wait. You were jealous of Cruz?" He looked at her in shock

"Ya, I guess I was. Really jealous actually."

"I wish we would've just been honest with each other from the start. So much would be different; I think I know how you were feelin when I would talk about her. Kinda how I felt when you would talk about Fred, I'd only tell you to make your marriage work because I knew how it was to be a kid growing up in a broken home. Not because I wanted to see you with him. I hated when we would all go to Haggerty's after work and have a blast then I'd drop you off back at home to him. It made me sick. But what was I supposed to do? Tell you that you weren't going home that you should stay with me. Yeah. That would've worked out real well."

"I just needed you to want me and to fight for me Bos. If you would've said not to go back, I would've stayed with you."

"All I ever did was Want you Faith. How couldn't you see that?" he put his head down "What about Miller, you ran right to him after you got to major cases, why him and not me?"

"Because I didn't think you felt the same way I felt. I'm sorry."

"If you felt so strongly for me, then why didn't you at least take the chance and find out how I felt. When everything happened, if it would've been anyone else that questioned my vision or went to Swersky, I would've said fuck you and never looked back. But I wanted to prove myself to you, I went to your house, to show you my targets, I was willing to beg you to believe me, and come to the range and watch me if you still didn't. How couldn't you see that you were so special to me Faith? That's what I don't get."

"I don't know Bos. I really just didn't think you cared." Now Faith was the one that was crying. She was finally realizing that she had made a lot of mistakes herself.

"Well I did and I still do. How do you feel now?"

"How do I feel about what?" she asked lamely. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and lifted her chin so he could see into her eyes.

"How do you feel about me, about us, honestly?"

"Like I made a big mistake a long time ago when I decided to stay with Fred and not leave once I became a cop. I think you're an amazing person, I don't ever want to lose you again I know that much. I love you Bosco, but do you really think we can make this work?"

"Ya, I think we can." He said as he felt himself start to get hot again as tears welled up his eyes. "How about we take this slow though, I don't wanna rush it all out. It's late, why don't we get some sleep and talk more tomorrow?"

"That's fine, goodnight Bos." She stood up and headed for the door but stopped and turned back around abruptly. "Do you care if I lay in here with you for a little?" Bosco felt his heart start to race. 'It was a friendly question, it wasn't like she asked to have sex, she wanted to lie down.' He thought to himself

"That's fine." He stood up and grabbed the remote off of his dresser he turned the light off and laid down in bed. Faith lay down beside him as they watched TV. Bosco realized he had to take off his leg brace, he looked over and Faith was fast asleep. He shimmied out of bed removed his sweat pants and then the brace. In the process he tore the bandage on his leg off and knew he would need to put on a new one but Faith had them. He leaned down and shook her gently but she didn't move. "Faith" he called a little loudly, she woke up confused, forgetting where she was. "Faith I took my brace off and the bandage came off too. I need a new one. Can ya help me out here?" she laughed at his frustration, he was standing shirtless in his boxers trying to limp around the room to find his gauze bandages. She had never found him more attractive than she did now.

"Yeah Bos, just lay down, you shouldn't be walking without that thing on." He nodded and let out a sigh of relief as he flopped down on the bed. Faith got out of bed and grabbed his bandages she turned on the light and he quickly covered his eyes. "I'm sorry I should've warned you."

"No, it's fine just sudden light changes still mess with my eye." She was shocked that he was still having problems with it. "Do you think you can put the bandage on for me? My ribs are killing me."

"Of course, do you want one of your pain pills?" Before he could answer, she grabbed the bag with all of his scripts in it and put in on his night stand. "Here, take it so you don't wake up in the middle of the night in pain." She handed him a pill and his bottle of water and began to take off the remaining parts of his old bandage. She cleaned it off before she applied the fresh gauze and he yelled in pain. "You get shot, and I bet you didn't say a word, but I pour a tiny bit of peroxide on it and you are crying like a baby." She teased at him.

"I'm not crying. Just put the bandage on already." He whined and Faith laughed a little more. She couldn't believe he was being such a baby about it, he acts like superman all day long until something needs cleaned. Faith finished with his bandage and put everything on his dresser so he could see it without tearing the house apart. She gathered up her things to go into the other room and sleep. "Where ya goin?"

"To bed, _it is_ 1am Bos." She stated

"I know what time it is. Why are you leavin' though? You were already sleeping in here, it'd be stupid to have to make two beds in the morning."

"If you want me to sleep in here Bos, you could just ask." She couldn't help but smile at him trying to be slick.

"Well, I'm just sayin that it'd be easier that's all." He smirked at her as she moved towards the bed. "Turn off the light first please."

"Geez you are so needy." She turned the light off and lay back down with Bosco. He put his arm around her and looked at her for a moment to see if she would reject it or not. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest and he held her tight, as if he were to let go she would disappear forever.

"Faith." He said quietly, not wanting to wake her if she had fallen asleep.

"hmm?" she looked up at him with tired eyes and he tilted his head down slightly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said softly as she nuzzled herself closer to his warm embrace.

"I love you too Bos, goodnight." She fell asleep with a smile on her face and Bosco lay there cherishing the moment for a while longer. Faith was the only woman he had ever told that he loved and actually meant it to besides his mother. He fell asleep a short while after that as happy as he could possibly be.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THANK YOU FOR STICKIN WITH ME THOUGH. PLEASE**_** REVIEW**

* * *

Bosco woke up at 9:45 the next morning to his phone ringing across the room on his dresser. Forgetting about his injuries, he jumped out of bed to grab the phone and instantly collapsed back onto the bed. He laid there for a moment holding his leg until he realized he was all alone and then he stared at the ceiling and let his mind wander off. He was confused and angry but most of all hurt, yet again. '_After everything we talked about last night, how could she just disappear on me like that? Maybe she left cause I told her I love her? Whatever the reason is, that's messed up. She told me she wanted to fix things and try being together. We didn't even sleep together, and if we did, I'm usually the one to leave at the crack of dawn. I mean, I wouldn'ta left her in the morning. Whatever.' _He thought to decided he would get up and take his pills and then go back to sleep. He reached across the bed and grabbed his water and took a pill out of each of the bottles except the one to sleep, he downed them all at once and rolled over trying to get comfortable. He was nodding in and out of consciousness when his phone went off again. "Who the hell is calling me this early? This better be important!" he groaned as he slowly got out of bed and limped over to his dresser. "What!" he yelled into the phone, but no one answered "Helloooo?" he looked at the phone and it was a private number. "This is why I don't answer blocked calls, it's always some jag-off that think's their funny." And with that he slammed his phone shut. He limped back over to the bed and grabbed his brace, knowing that he wasn't going to fall back asleep; he put it on and tightened it up. He grabbed his phone and headed down the steps to put on a pot of coffee. He was still half asleep and pissed off from the way he had been woken up. He made it to the bottom of the stairs when Faiths voice brought him back to reality from his semi-conscious trance.

"Good morning sunshine!" She smiled at him as she poured two cups of coffee

"Good morning." He muddled

"What's wrong?" she handed him a cup of coffee and sat down. He was looking at her as if she had two heads.

"Ugh. Nothin." He shook his head as if he were trying to clear his mind. "I thought you left me." He sat down slowly. "I was kinda pissed." She laughed a little at his still confused attitude.

"Nope, I woke up a little bit ago. I called the kids and I didn't wanna wake you up, so I figured I'd come down here and make breakfast, but you don't have anything to make." she couldn't help but smile, all he had in his refrigerator was milk, butter, beer, left over pizza from last night, and water. "I was thinkin that if you're not in too much pain, we could go out and get breakfast, or maybe even go grocery shopping?

"Oh, sorry about that." He smirked "I'm not feelin goin shopping, but maybe breakfast in a little. I took a pain pill, so hopefully it works.

"Okay." She smiled again at him.

"You're awfully cheerful this morning, what's going on?"

"Nothin, I'm just in a good mood. You're outta the hospital, I don't have work today, I woke up next to you, and it's Sunday." Now Bosco was the one with the cheesy smile on his face.

"Ya I guess you're right. Today is a pretty good day. I didn't think so when I woke up, but now that you say it like that, it's lookin up." He finished off his cup of coffee and got up to pour more. "Although, I still don't understand why you like Sunday's so much weirdo." He nudged her arm as he walked passed her in a jokingly manner.

"I don't know, I guess I just like a lot of weird things." She stood up and walked over to the counter and put her cup down. He turned towards her and she wrapped her arms around his waist to pull his closer to her. "Like you!" she laughed and let him go

"Ha Ha Ha" He said dully "What's that supposed to mean anyway? I'm not weird!" He said in mock offence as he walked back to the table where she sat. He put his cup down in front of her and leaned down to hug her from behind. "Ya know Faith, I'm really glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too." she lifted up her head and kissed him. He was taken by surprise and slightly pulled back. "Oh. I'm sorry." She turned her head away trying to shield herself from him.

"Faith." He said in a low tone as he bent down beside her.

"No Bos, it's fine, I shouldn'ta done it, I'm sorry." she grabbed her cup and took it to the sink.

"You're right. You shouldn't have." She stopped washing her cup and felt the embarrassment take over her body as she began to tear up. "I should've kissed you first." She didn't even realize that he had walked over to her until she had felt his breath on her neck as he spoke. She turned around with tears still in her eyes to meet his greyish-blue eyes melting their way into her heart. She was trapped in his gaze; she couldn't break their eye contact if she wanted to. He gently pushed a piece of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear then slowly leaned in to kiss her. He pulled back a few moments later to catch his breath; he leaned against the counter and pulled her close by her waist. Neither of them said a word, but kissed again, this time the kiss was deepened. For as many women Bosco has kissed, he had never felt a kiss like the one he and Faith shared. He didn't want the feeling to ever end. He was sure at that very moment that if things didn't work out with him and Faith, that he wouldn't ever feel half of what he felt with Faith. He was so lost in the moment that he didn't realize his phone was ringing. Faith broke the kiss and he just stopped, he felt like his entire body went numb, he couldn't move, he couldn't feel anything, and he sure couldn't speak. He just stared at her.

"Bos?" She smiled as he blankly stared at her. She went over to the table and grabbed his phone, it was a private number. She remembered that his Ma was supposed to be in town today and that she called him from private numbers so she took his zombie like state as a yes to answer it, after all it could be his mother. "Hello?" her voice nearly sang into the phone but no one said anything back, she waited a few seconds and spoke again "Uhh hello?" and then the line disconnected. "Hmmm that was weird." She put the phone down and walked back over to Bosco who was standing clad in only his boxer briefs and leg brace against the kitchen counter, in the same position she had left him a few minutes before. "Bosco!" she said in a stern voice.

"Uhh ya? He mumbled back, almost inaudible, if he wasn't going to talk or be a functioning member of society, she was just going to go back to bed. She grabbed his cup off of the table and washed it out, she grabbed her already washed cup and put them both back in the cupboard.

"Okay Bos, I'm going back to bed." She didn't wait for him to answer; she just kissed him on his cheek and headed upstairs. She was going to go into the guest room, but she liked Bosco's bed it made her feel safe. She crawled into bed and go under the covers, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, animal planet was on, that wasn't her cup of tea, it was Bosco's. She flipped through the channels for a little while, she found a movie on Lifetime and started to watch it, of course it was sad, everything on that channel is sad. Even though she was in a great mood and she only watched movies like that when she was in a bad mood, she left it on. It had only started fifteen minutes before she started watching, so she couldn't have missed too much of the story line. She found herself becoming more and more sad as the movie went on so she changed it before her good mood was gone, she flipped on the local news station, turned down the volume and rolled over hoping to get some more sleep. Bosco was still in the kitchen, but instead of being frozen, he was now pacing the floor to the point he thought he was going to wear down the tiles. He had been trying to process what had happen for the past half hour but was getting nowhere. He kept getting lost in his own thoughts so he figured the only reasonable thing to do was to go and talk to Faith. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and started for the steps then doubled back and grabbed another for Faith and swiped his phone off of the table. Now he was ready, he knew she would laugh at him, but he needed to talk to her about it, that would be the only way he'd feel better. He stood outside of his bedroom and leaned on the door frame trying to build up his courage to go in and talk to her. He felt like he was a kid again, like he had just had his very first kiss with the girl he had a crush on and didn't know what to do or how to handle it.

'_C'mon Boscorelli, you can do this. It's Faith for Christ sake…..OH GOD IT'S FAITH! It's about her, not another girl! Oh geez, what have I done now? You really know how to make a fool outta yourself Boscorelli! She is literally the only person in this world that I can talk to about anything, or that will actually listen to me about anything, and I go and screw it up. Hell, I'm in my underwear. She kissed me and I pulled away! What the hell was I thinkin? THEN I kiss her and don't say a damn word to her after. She's gotta hate me. Great, just great, I gotta go in there and talk to her now. What an idiot!' _he argued with himself for a minute out loud before he finally opened the door. He took a step into the room with his head down and closed the door, when he looked up, her back was towards him he figured she was just pissed off and didn't want to look at him so he began to talk in a low embarrassed voice. "Look Faith…I-I'm really sorry. I understand why you're mad at me. I'm an idiot, I just keep screwin up, but I don't mean to." he let out a big sigh when she didn't answer, and walked over to the bed, he sat down behind her and covered his face with his hands. Faith began to stir when he sat on the bed. She rolled over and opened her eyes to see him sitting on the edge of the bed hunched over.

"Mmmmh. Hey Bos, when did you finally make it up here?" She muttered half asleep as she reached over and faintly rubbed his back. He turned to face her and when he seen that she had just woken up, he had felt even more embarrassed.

"Well, I got up here about five minutes ago, I came up to apologize for being such an idiot, but I guess I managed to do it again when I came in and talked to you while you slept." He said with mock amusement in his voice.

"Why did you come to apologize?" she was now intrigued by his insecurity. He looked at her like she had to be kidding. He knew he couldn't have imagined the entire thing. But when she nodded her head at him to answer he knew he couldn't get out of it.

"Faith… You kissed me, and I pulled away like an idiot. I don't know what happened, I was just caught off guard and you started to cry. You can't even say that I'm not an idiot, cause I obviously am. Then, when I kiss you, it's like my brain shut down. I didn't say a word to you after and you went upstairs so when I finally put it all together, I figured you were pissed at me." He took in a deep breath, he hadn't realized that he rushed all the words out together and didn't take a breath the entire time, even for a second. Faith just smiled at him. He was worked up over nothing. She had never seen him act like this before; he's always been the ladies' man, Mr. calm cool and collected. And now he was just rambling on and on. He never thought he did anything wrong before, and now, everything he does, he's worried is wrong.

"Geez Bos, What's gotten into you?" she said with a hint of laughter as he just stared at her with a serious look. "You're not an idiot, you didn't do anything wrong at all and I'm not nor was I pissed at you. I just came upstairs because I was tired, relax."

"So you really aren't mad?" he asked seriously

"Not even a little bit mad." She began rubbing his back again, hoping that it would relax him a little bit.

"Oh wow. Alright then, I guess everything's fine." She nodded in response "Well then, ya think I can lay down for a little?"

"This is your bed Bos, you don't have to ask."

"I know, but you looked like you were comfy, I don't wanna ruin it."

"_Oh come here!_" She grabbed him and pulled him down so he was lying down on his back, and she straddled him "If you don't stop sayin that you're gunna ruin everything that has to do with me, we are going to have an issue. Ya got it?" She said in a playfully stern voice. Bosco smiled from ear to ear and put his hands up like he was surrendering

"Yes m'am! He said sarcastically. Faith also smiled and rolled off of him. "How about we scratch breakfast and just lay in bed all day?"

"That may just be the best thing I think you have ever suggested." She laughed and propped herself up on her elbow so she could see Bosco better. "Ya know, I don't think I ever wanna get out of bed" she stated

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sure we could arrange something for ya." He leaned up and kissed her again; he still couldn't believe how much more amazing it was to kiss Faith than it was to kiss anyone else. He stopped though, he knew that if he didn't, it would go further and she was different. He didn't want to move to fast, he wanted her to know exactly how he felt before they took any other steps. "I can't." were the only words he managed to say after he broke the kiss. She waited for him to say more but he didn't continue.

"You can't what Bos?"

"I can't…We can't kiss like that. Not right now at least, not in bed. It will just lead to more and you know that as well as I do, I just wanna make sure we do this whole thing right if we are gunna do it. Ya know? This is going to sound really corny but, I wanna take you out on a real date and I want you to sleep with me without having sex with me, and I wanna tell the kids and Ty and I want you to come to Sully's place next week with us, I want us to get back to being best friends and knowing every single thing about each other before we actually have sex. Don't get me wrong, I want to, but you're different to me." She began to smile bigger and bigger with each and every word he said. She woulda never guessed that he would say such meaningful things.

"Are you sure you really wanna do all of that stuff Bos? You always said how stupid people are that did those things."

"I really wanna do it Faith. I know what I used to say, and I think people are stupid that do those things, but the only reason I know they are stupid is because they are doing cute stuff with other people, not you. And I know that I would be the stupid one if I didn't take you out and do cute stuff with you."

"When did you become such a hopeless romantic?" She joked with him, knowing that she liked the way he was being.

"I guess last night, but even more downstairs when I kissed you. Is it a bad thing? He asked suddenly tense.

"No, not at all, I mean I loved you when you were a bigoted guy, and I love you even more now that you have somewhat of an open mind."

"Well let's just keep the last part between us." He smiled "Only you and Em know that I actually have a soft side."

"Oh Bos, I almost forgot, she told me to have you call her, she said she needed to talk to you about something you told her in the hospital for you to call her." She looked at him in confusion as he smiled. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're a teddy bear."

"She is so much like you, it scares me sometimes." They both laughed as he reached over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. "Is it okay if I call her back real quick? She just wants to know if I told you that I love you yet."

"That's my girl!" she said proudly then laughed a little. "Ya know, she is a lot like me, but I don't know how I didn't realize she was spending so much time with you, she acts like you all the time and she talks how you do too. You have poisoned my little girls' innocence!" she teased "Go ahead and call her, I'm not goin anywhere."

"You better not! Just don't say anything; she will think I'm lying to her if she hears you laughing or something. You tell her that I'm home yet?"

"Yeah I told her. Hurry up and call her, I wanna watch a movie and relax." She said with mock impatience as he dialed Emily's number


	14. Chapter 14

_**I do not own anything from third watch. Everything in this story is made up. **_

_***WARNING***_**This**_** chapter has some sexual content at the end. If you do not approve, i apologize just skip it.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you.**_

* * *

"Dad! It's about time you called me back, I was starting to worry that mom killed ya or somethin. I was gunna send Matt over to check on you." Emily screeched through the phone as Bosco began to laugh.

"No honey, I'm fine she hasn't killed me yet. She just told me to call ya back." He looked over at Faith who had a sour look on her face then smiled.

"I'm just checkin on ya. How are you feelin though?" she suddenly got serious

"I'm good, my ribs are killin me, but the leg is good and so is everything else."

"Well did they give you anything to take home for pain? Do you need me to go get you anything? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Emily, I promise, I'm fine. They gave me a buncha stuff, something for pain, anxiety, sleep, and antibiotics. They even gave me gauze so I can change my bandages. I'm all set, and your mom's here so if I needed anything, I think she might help me." He hated how worried she was, he had a feeling something else was bothering her. "Em, what's really going on with you?" he asked persuasively

"Ahhh nothin Dad, why?" she said quickly trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Emily.."

"I hate how you can do that." she said with disappointment in her voice, she thought she could hide it better.

"I know you do. So spill it kiddo."

"I don't know, it's stupid I guess. I was just thinking about is last night, and you and mom are the way me and Mike are, I just don't want you to talk to her, and get hurt and then you not want us to come around anymore. And I told mike that we needed to talk tonight, so he's gunna come over and hangout with me and Charlie later on and I'm really nervous." They both sighed "There you happy now, I told you."

"Yes I am. Thank you, but you worry too much. Everything is going to be fine with you two. I talked to your mom already too, and things are okay, I'm fine and so is your mother so you can stop stressing out. And no matter what would happen between us, I would always want you and Charlie to come around, nothing will ever change that. Don't ever think that again Emily, you are the two most wonderful things that have ever happened to me." Faith was now confused what else was going on. She tried to hear what Emily was saying, but Bosco had turned down the volume on his phone.

"Yeah I know, but I just get scared sometimes. But wait. You already talked to her? That's awesome! So like, what's going on with you two? Are you going to date her?" Emily was just as nebby as her mother.

"I don't know Em, we haven't gotten that far, I figured I'd call you back first."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I'd love to be able to have a chance with your mother, I wanna take her out on a real date and get all dressed up, all that cheesy stuff, that's what I want. I asked her to come to Sully's with us next week, if that'd be cool with you?"

"That would be great, but alright, I'm gunna go and get ready, me and Charlie are gunna go get something to eat then Mike should be here. If you need anything, call me."

"Alright sweetie, have a good time and be careful. Call me later and tell me how everything went. Tell Charlie I said what's up. I love you."

"Okay I will. Thank you so much. I love you too!" With that, they both hung up. Bosco put his phone back on the night stand and rolled over to face Faith; he put his arm over her and pulled her close to him. "You know, I really love those kids." He said proudly

"I know you do, and they sure love you just as much. What's goin on with Emily though?" she asked slyly

"She thinks that Mike doesn't like her the way she likes him, and they are going to talk tonight."

"She told me he was coming over tonight, but what was she worried about us for?"

"She thought that if I talked to you, you were gunna break me in half and feed me my own heart and that I wouldn't wanna see them anymore because you are a heartless monster." He laughed as he watched Faith's jaw drop.

"She said that about me?"

"No. she just said she didn't want me to get hurt and then not want them to come around. And that she wants us both to be happy. Relax; you really think Emily would say that about you? C'mon get real." He squeezed her tight and she began to laugh at how dumb she felt for thinking her own daughter would say such things about her.

"You're right. Let's just relax and watch some TV now. No disruptions this time alright?"

"Sounds like a plan, put on something cool."

"I'm not watching Animal planet Bos, I'm sorry, it's just not happening. Let's watch some news, then a movie."

"Ugh whatever!" he moaned as she turned up the volume on the TV

**"Two police officers from the 79****th**** precinct were involved in a physical altercation at their station house today. One man was taken to the hospital. There will be an investigation on why this happened, more on this story at five. Back to you Suzy. "**

"Oh my god, did you see that Bos?" Faith shrieked to the half-asleep man next to her. "I hope it wasn't Matt!"

"Huh? See what?"

"Two cops from your precinct got into a fight at the station today. Someone was taken to the hospital."

"You're kidding right?"

"No Bos, I'm serious. Call the house."

"Alright, It better nota been Matt, or I'll kill him."

"I really hope it wasn't, they are probably going to get fired."

"All I know is that if it was him, he sure as hell ain't livin with me if he gets fired." Bosco rolled over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand and dialed the precinct's number. Faith turned the TV off so she could hear what was said.

"79th precinct, Officer Price speaking."

"Matt, it's Bosco, What the hell happened over there? I am out for a few days and the whole place turns to shit?" Faith relaxed when she heard him say Matt's name.

"Yeah right, those guys are a buncha idiots. They are lookin at 30 days without pay and maybe even getting fired."

"I was watching the news and seen it. I figured it was your sorry ass that got beat up so I had to call and check it out. Who was it?

"You must really have a lot of time on your hands now to come up with all these jokes. It was Santiago and Marks. Marks Is the one who got his ass beat. It happened as soon as I got here. I was in the locker room changing before roll call and they came in all pissed off at each other, actin like two little girls. Marks started to get changed into his uniform, and Santiago looked over and said 'yeah go ahead cry like a little bitch, tell the lieutenant that you want another partner because you can't keep up with me anymore.' And I don't know what happened in between, but when I looked up Santiago was beating the hell out of him and everyone rushed over to break it up. Marks is in bad shape though."

"Damn that's crazy. I bet Lieu is pissed."

"Yeah he is, he's been yelling at everyone all day long for absolutely nothing and thanks to you, I'm on the desk so I'm really getting laid into."

"Good, you deserve it." Bosco laughed at his friends' misfortune. Faith had turned the TV back on, no longer interested in what had happened, now that she knew it wasn't matt.

"Oh Bos, I forgot to tell you, your mom came by real late last night looking for you. The Lieutenant didn't know who she was, so he just wrote down a message for me to give you when I got in today."

"My mom came there last night? Lieu knows my mom, why didn't he just call me, or why didn't she just call me?" he asked confused and Faith turned the TV down and looked back at him also confused.

"It was the first watch Lieutenant; you just want me to read you the note?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Alright here we go" he cleared his throat as if he were going to read to the world. "'_Officer Price, A woman came in at 3am looking for Boscorelli, I didn't know who she was so I just told her that he wasn't working today, she said to just tell him that she came by to say hello and she was in town. She also said her name was Rose. Tell Boscorelli if you get a chance. Lieutenant Ross. Seriously Price, don't forget to call him ya jag-off._' He really likes me, but I'm sorry I didn't call you when I got in, it's been pretty hectic here since the fight and I just seen the note. I'm not positive it was your mom, but how many people you know are named Rose that would come here looking for you?"

"Yeah I guess, but why would she go there and not just stop by my house?

"I don't know man, maybe she figured you'd be here and if you weren't, you would be sleeping. But are you feelin any better?"

"Yeah you're right. I'll give her a call. Maybe it was her that called me this morning, I got two blocked calls at like 10am but no one said anything back when I answered. I'm alright though, my ribs and chest are killin me, but the brace is great. I tried to walk without it and I couldn't even take two steps."

"Well you better get better fast, I'm sick of ridin the desk." They both laughed because they knew how much each other hated desk duty.

"Just for that, I think I'm gunna stay out as long as possible cause I know damn well they won't put you with anyone else. You'd be the next one getting beat up in the locker room."

"Whatever man, I know as well as anyone; you will be back here as soon as you get cleared. It won't even matter if you're not feelin 100% better, you can't stay away from the job for too long or you'll go crazy just sittin at home alone." Bosco looked over at Faith and smiled

"You're right man, I wouldn't be able to stay at home alone, but I think I'll be just fine this time. I'm really happy with just being at home now." Faith rolled over and kissed Bosco as she heard him tell Matt that he was happy.

"What're ya sayin right now? You _are_ comin back though, right?" he asked quickly in a very concerned tone

"Yeah, I'll be back, all I'm saying is that I'm not gunna rush it. I wanna cherish every moment I have off right now."

"Wait" He said as everything started to come together in his mind. "Is Faith at your house with you right now?"

"Wow, and everyone says that you don't have a brain." He replied sarcastically

"They say I don't have a brain, and yet you are the one that is on the phone with me while Faith is sitting with your sorry ass at home. You're right man." Matt replied just as sarcastically

"Yeah you're right, for once. I better get goin and I'll let you get back to doing all of your paperwork, have fun."

"Yeah, thanks. Good luck man. Call me if either of you need anything, I'll be glad to get outta here any chance I get." He said miserably

"Alright Matt thanks, maybe you can stop by and have dinner with us." Bosco looked over at Faith to see if she cared.

"We can order Chinese, tell him to come over at eight." She whispered back to him

"That'd be great, what time should I be there?"

"We're gunna order Chinese, so be here at 8 if that's cool?"

"Yep, I'll see ya then man. Thanks again, and tell Faith I said Hey."

"Perfect and she said hello. But get back to work ya freeloader I'll see ya later." Bosco closed his phone and returned it back to the nightstand and then looked over at Faith's beautiful shining smile. "Thanks Faith, I gotta look out for the kid. You know how it is."

"That's fine Bos, I actually like Matt. From what I've seen and heard, he's exactly how you were the first few years on the job, so I completely understand and he really helped me out at the hospital so I don't mind him coming over at all." She laughed at him as he contorted his face when she mentioned him and Matt being alike.

"Yeah, I guess you do know, huh?" he pulled her close and began to kiss her when his phone rang. He felt as if it was set to go off as soon as he started to kiss her. It was really beginning to aggravate him. He chose to ignore it and continue to kiss Faith, she did not protest his choice as she usually would and then it finally stopped ringing, they both felt a little more at ease when it did. "I. love. You. so. Much." He Mumbled in between each kiss and she responded by deepening the kiss and pulling herself closer to him so her body was flush against his. She was tempting him to go further than they had before, she didn't want to wait a second longer; she had already waited too long. Even though Bosco vowed to himself that he wasn't going to let anything happen until he felt everything was absolutely perfect, she thought everything was already perfect. "Faith, we can't" He groaned to her, almost in agony trying to resist her touch. She didn't stop, she was determined to break him, and he was beginning to cave in with each and every second that passed by. She rolled him over without breaking the kiss, and straddled his barely clothed body. She began kissing his neck and chest, making sure she stayed a safe distance away from his wound. He tried to protest again. "F-Faith" He cried out but she did not stop. He had used everything he had in him to fight against the need to feel her body against his but he couldn't fight anymore; he sat up with her still straddling him and began to kiss down her neck as he slowly began to unbutton her blouse. He had worked his way down her shirt and could feel himself getting even hotter with each button he undid; her shirt fell open and revealed her black laced bra and milky white chest. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, his heart was racing and his body was aching for her, he was ready to make love to her. He kissed down to her chest and then back up to her mouth with as much passion as he could. Her body was begging to him to continue and he no longer wanted to resist. He couldn't hold back any longer, he unbuttoned her jeans and lay her down on the bed.

"Bosco, please." She moaned out breathlessly. She quivered under his touch as he began to remove her pants. She needed him more than she had ever felt possible, and she wanted him now. She was so close to having him when the phone rang, it pierced both of their ears like razor blades. Bosco lowered his head down to faith and kissed her forehead gently. She could see the disappointment in his eyes and knew that he was going to answer it. "Please, just leave it." She begged him not to go, trying to lure him back in with a kiss. He was kind of happy the phone rang; he knew that there was so much more to do before they had sex and he wanted to do all of the important things first.

"I'm sorry Faith, I have to answer it. I let it go last time." He let out a sigh as he rolled off of her and grabbed his phone. He grabbed his water and two pain pills and his antibiotic and washed them down quickly, then took a few breaths before answering to try and gain his composure. He looked at the caller ID and it was a number he didn't know. He was glad he grabbed it now, it could be important.


End file.
